Always
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi versión de lo que ocurrió luego de los disparos a Rick y Kate, hasta el final feliz. Espero que les guste! Denle una oportunidad! Capítulo 22
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una promesa que le hice a muchos luego de que el show terminara y estoy cumpliéndola, por supuesto no fue fácil y aunque sabía que no se trataría de un oneshot, creo que tendrá un par de capítulos más de lo que me imaginaba, no es fácil contar 7 años en la vida de Rick y Kate... así que, espero que esto les guste!**

 **Always**

Kate inspiró y exhaló despacio, sabía que eso era mejor para que la sangre no saliera tan rápido, lamentablemente tenía experiencia en eso…

Quiso gritar de furia, de impotencia, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así? ¿por qué si habían estado tan cerca de conseguir la felicidad?

A su lado, aunque no podía verlo, se encontraba Rick pensando exactamente lo mismo, lo único que los unía físicamente eran sus dedos entrelazados.

Ambos supieron que de todas las posibilidades, si tenían que morir, era mejor hacerlo juntos… pero en honor a la verdad, también esperaban poder disfrutar un poco más de la vida…

Kate fue consciente de que él se movía un poco, deseó gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero no pudo hablar, no podía… no le salían las palabras y tampoco sabía si eso era normal o sólo producido por el stress de la situación…

De pronto se sintió transportada a lo que ella consideraba había sido el nacimiento de su nueva vida, aquella vez que lo había ido a buscar a su firma de libros para indagarlo… esos ojos intensos, curiosos, que la atrajeron desde el primer instante…

Sintió que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y apretó un poco los dedos de Rick. Sentía su mano cálida y eso la tranquilizaba, él todavía estaba bien, todavía soportaba, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿podrían salvarse o se dormirían para siempre, juntos en un sueño eterno? ¿existiría algo más allá? Kate se dio cuenta de que quería que así fuera, de que quería que eso sucediera porque era la posibilidad de seguir a su lado… en la forma que fuera…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, minutos, tal vez horas... quizá Rick había logrado pulsar el botón antipánico de su móvil, aquel que Kate siempre creyó que sería inútil y ahora se veía como su única salvación. Escuchó ruidos. La puerta pareció caerse y una voz gritó con desesperación…

-Llamen a los paramédicos… aún están vivos…- la voz era conocida, pero ella no estaba en condiciones de reconocerla.

Escuchó un murmullo, el dolor era intenso por momentos, pero se sentía viva, sentía que aún le quedaban fuerzas para luchar…

Sintió que Rick apretaba su mano y escuchó que alguien trataba de reanimarlo…

-Hey… Castle… amigo… aguanta ¿sí?- la cara de Ryan apareció ante ella y le hizo una mueca- tranquila Capitana… estarán bien… ya vienen a buscarlos…

-Ryan…- dijo ella y trató de moverse, era instintivo, ella sabía perfectamente que debía quedarse quieta y esperar- Castle…

-Está bien… aún está aquí…- dijo Ryan y trató de sonreír.

-Ayú… dalo…- pudo decir ella y él asintió.

Escuchó movimientos a su alrededor y supo que los paramédicos habían llegado. Las luces se tornaron brillantes y Rick le soltó la mano, debían estar atendiéndolo. A pesar del vacío que sintió, estaba más tranquila…

Cerró los ojos y escuchó palabras aisladas, estaba cansada, no quería dormirse, pero…

* * *

Abrió los ojos y los focalizó de a poco en el tubo incandescente de la luz… por un momento sintió que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. El dolor agudo en el abdomen la hizo volver a la realidad cuando quiso moverse…

La cara de una enfermera morena se apareció ante sus ojos y la mujer sonrió…

-Capitana… ¿puede hablar?

Kate abrió la boca y suspiró con impotencia, se sentía atontada, sus ideas eran claras pero sentía la boca seca… pastosa… no podía articular nada…

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió la mano de la mujer, comprensiva, sobre su antebrazo…

-No se desespere… es normal… sólo quería saber cómo se sentía… iré a buscar al médico…- dijo y antes de que pudiera irse, Kate la tomó del brazo- buenos reflejos…- dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-Castle…- dijo en tono apenas audible.

-¿Su marido?

Kate asintió, estaba desesperada por saber…

-Lo de él no fue tan fácil… lo operaron tres veces… está en terapia…- dijo la mujer- mejor buscaré al médico para que le explique…

Kate volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos. Cada movimiento que hacía le provocaba dolor en el abdomen…

Era bueno que él resistiera… pensó. Sobre todo porque había logrado sobrevivir en un momento crítico, el más crítico de todos…

Se sintió más aliviada, quería verlo… se lo imaginó, se imaginó a ella junto a él, abrazados en uno de esos abrazos tan necesarios para ambos en algunos momentos y que por suerte habían compartido… en miles de ocasiones…

-Dele un poco de agua…- escuchó decir al médico y luego vio su cara, se veía satisfecho.

La enfermera le alcanzó un vaso y Kate lanzó un grito de dolor al tratar de incorporarse…

-Dolerá bastante los primeros días… tendrá que ejercitar sus abdominales como cuando estaba en la Academia…- le dijo el médico y ella asintió luego de tomar dos tragos pequeños de agua.

-Mi marido…- dijo ella y el médico asintió.

Estuvo complicado, aún lo está… pero ya lo operamos, esperaremos a ver cómo se recupera…

-¿Tiene posibilidades?- preguntó con una voz que se le antojó desconocida.

-Aún no se ha despertado, tiene que despertarse… lo operamos hace una hora la última vez… la bala le rozó el pulmón… es un milagro que no se haya muerto en ese momento…

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Casi no puede moverse, Kate… le dije que sería doloroso estos primeros días…

-Por favor… necesito verlo…- le dijo y el médico miró a la enfermera.

-Intente comer algo primero… hace dos días que está en esa cama… no tendrá fuerzas, además de los dolores, para bajarse de la cama…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y sonrió agradecida.

* * *

Trató de relajarse un poco mientras la enfermera hacía los arreglos para traerle la comida.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando golpearon su puerta y vio aparecer la cara de Martha que simulaba una enorme sonrisa cuando en realidad no se trataba más que de una mueca…

-Katherine… querida…- dijo la mujer y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Martha…- dijo y aceptó su abrazo tierno, al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Me alegra que ya te hayas despertado…

-Perdón… por favor perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir estos años…

-Es cierto que he sufrido… pero también he visto a Richard feliz… mucho más que cuando llevaba una vida más tranquila… y yo soy de las que piensa que la vida hay que vivirla… lo más intensamente posible...

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió un poco.

-Pero ahora en serio… necesito que me prometas que no habrá más de esto…

-Lo prometo…- dijo Kate y asintió para darle mayor efecto a sus palabras.

-¿No más cruzadas ni vendettas?

-Todo eso está terminado…- dijo Kate con resolución.

-¿Cómo harás para quedarte quieta, querida?- dijo Martha sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Martha… dejaré la policía… ya no tiene sentido que siga… tú sabes por qué me dediqué a esto y finalmente está resuelto…- dijo y sintió lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Me alegra… si de verdad estás decidida, hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… de eso no estoy tan segura… pero sí lo estoy de que no quiero ponerme ni poner en peligro a los que amo… ¿has visto a Rick?

-Alexis se quedó esperando que se despierte… está con Hayley…

-Se ha portado bien Hayley…

-Sí, lo ha hecho…- dijo Martha y palmeó su mano- tu papá está en camino…

-¿Le avisaron?

-No sabíamos qué sucedería cuando te trajeron…- dijo y volvió a abrazarla justo cuando la enfermera entraba con una bandeja de comida.

Martha la ayudó a comer un poco, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre, Kate lo hacía solo para poder ponerse de pie y ver a Rick y luego de mucho discutir, logró que la llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta el área de terapia intensiva.

* * *

Hayley y Alexis se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron acercarse. Kate pudo ver algo de recelo en Alexis pero no pudo culparla, conocía sus sentimientos a la perfección…

-Beckett…- dijo Hayley y sonrió, sabiendo que evitaría un poco el momento incómodo.

-Hey…- dijo sólo Kate, sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja.

De pronto los rasgos de la chica se suavizaron y se acercó.

-Me alegra que estés bien…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Te prometo que todo esto terminó… para siempre…

-Espero que sí…- dijo Alexis y volvió a su silla, con Hayley.

Kate inspiró hondo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo ver a Rick acostado, con los ojos cerrados, lleno de cables, los aparatos haciendo su ruido característico…

La enfermera le dijo que podría quedarse un rato y se fue dejándola al lado de la cama.

Kate sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y que no podía ver bien… estiró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con Rick. Su mano estaba cálida, como siempre…

-Te amo más que a mi vida…- le dijo y con su otra mano acarició la que sostenía- saldremos de esta juntos… te lo juro y también te juro que nuestra vida cambiará… que haremos todas esas cosas que hace la gente normal… aunque sé que te resistirás al principio… porque eres especial… tú y yo somos especiales pero ya basta… ya hicimos lo que había que hacer…

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su mano con ternura. Estiró su mano, quería tocar su cara pero no llegaba…

Juntó fuerzas y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando pudo pararse a su lado. Apretó los ojos hasta que el dolor cedió. Lo miró de cerca. Sintió que no tenía excusas para no pasar toda la vida a su lado, compartiendo todo…

Se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios…

-Recupérate…- le dijo en voz baja- te amo…

Rick movió los ojos y finalmente los abrió. Lo primero en lo que enfocó fueron los ojos de su esposa. Luego su sonrisa. Pestañeó un poco, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor…

-Kate…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada feliz.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, pronto habrá más. Nos vemos en el próximo! GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Y para los que preguntaban si seguiré escribiendo, por supuesto que lo haré... mientras haya inspiración y gente que quiera leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y... como hago cada vez que estreno una historia, aquí tienen el capítulo 2. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que esto siga siendo satisfactorio y que puedan seguir disfrutando y comentando!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Kate sonrió cuando vio que la enfermera terminaba de acomodar a Rick en la cama de al lado de la de ella. Todavía les quedaban unos días a ambos de recuperación y ella había insistido en que estuviesen juntos… no podía pensar en estar lejos de él, ya no…

Rick se quedó medio adormilado cuando la mujer se fue y Kate decidió no molestarlo.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato, estaba más tranquila ahora, que sabía que solo se trataba de la recuperación de ambos. Habían pasado unos días complicados en los que ella se había quedado a su lado al menos un rato, solo para hacerle saber que estaba junto a él…

No habían hablado mucho, sólo se habían acompañado y Rick estaba muy bien, de buen humor, concentrado en su recuperación…

El momento de culpa también había pasado, pero Kate tenía la decisión tomada en firme, dejaría la policía para siempre… eso era como un compromiso que había hecho consigo misma para no volver a ponerlos en peligro nunca más, porque todo estaba completamente resuelto… era totalmente innecesario correr riesgos…

Sintió que los párpados le pesaban luego de un rato cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron a recordar los últimos eventos…

Al abrir los ojos, un par de horas después, él estaba despierto, observándola y no pudo evitar una sonrisa…

-Hey…- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… me duele un poco…- dijo él.

-Es lo que esperan… pero sacando eso…- insistió ella.

-Sacando eso y que me muero por tenerte en mis brazos…- dijo él en un tono que intentó ser juguetón.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. Ya había encontrado la forma de moverse, casi boca abajo para poder incorporarse sin que su abdomen le molestara tanto…

Se levantó despacio, mientras él la observaba y se puso de pie.

-¿Un poco de agua?- le ofreció ella y él se incorporó un poco, haciendo un gesto de dolor para tomar unos sorbos.

Ella lo observó y dejó el vaso con cuidado mientras él volvía a acomodarse…

-¿Me haces un lugar?- le preguntó y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿No nos retarán?- le preguntó él en respuesta y ella sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa?- dijo achicando sus ojos, como si no lo comprendiera.

Él se corrió un poco y ella se contrajo un poco cuando se acomodó a su lado, bajo la sábana blanca…

Lo oyó suspirar y sonrió. Rick todavía se sentía débil, pero levantó una mano y acarició su cintura con ternura. Ella pegó su nariz a la de él y ambos sonrieron.

-Hola, hermosa…- le dijo él y ella besó sus labios.

-Gracias por resistir…- le dijo ella con emoción.

-Ambos lo hicimos… ya pasó…

-Por suerte ya pasó…

-Estaremos bien pronto…

-Estuve pensando…- le dijo ella y él la miró con interés.

-Dime…

-Quiero cambiar de vida, quiero dedicarme a hacer todas esas cosas que no hice porque no tenía tiempo… esas cosas de las que hablábamos hace unos días...

-¿Unas vacaciones? ¿París?

-Podríamos empezar con eso… y luego veremos…

-Kate… ¿me estás diciendo que no seguirás en la policía?

-Sí… exactamente eso…

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto…

-Pero…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, perdido en sus ojos.

-Escucha… yo no me arrepiento de haber elegido la carrera, pero cuando lo hice, digamos que tenía otros pensamientos, otras motivaciones… y conociéndome… tarde o temprano volveré a ponerme en peligro, aunque esto esté resuelto, encontraré la forma, está en mi naturaleza…

-Y sabiendo eso, ¿por qué decides irte?

-Porque es hora de mirar hacia adelante… estuve acordándome de lo que ese loco viajero del tiempo nos dijo hace un tiempo… de pronto me gustó la idea de dedicarme a otra cosa…

-¿La política?

-No lo sé, no importa todavía, lo que sí sé es que no quiero ponerme más peligro… y a ti tampoco… aunque estoy segura de que si yo no lo hago, tú no lo harás, tampoco…

-Eso es cierto, pero reconozco que me gusta ponerme un poco en peligro si eso ayuda a resolver un caso, para ayudar a quienes han perdido a un ser querido…

-Lo sé y lo comparto, pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra vida?

-Tienes razón…

-¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?

-Bueno, sí… pero… ¿qué harás de ahora en más? ¿recuerdas ese poco tiempo en el que estuviste desempleada? ¿Cuándo dejaste el FBI?

-¿Cuándo lo dejé? Cuando me echaron, dirás mejor…

-Lo que sea… eras un alma en pena, Kate…

-Estoy segura de que encontraré algo para hacer… tu madre me dijo el otro día que estaba segura de que tenía recursos… por ahora solo me importa estar bien… contigo… que ambos estemos sanos y podamos disfrutar de estar juntos…

-Si estás tan segura, entonces no tengo nada para objetar…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Me alegra…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más echo de menos?- dijo él de pronto, cambiando de tema.

-No…

-Sumergirme en tus brazos para dormir, sentir tu aroma en tu cabello…

-Esas épocas ya volverán, te lo prometo…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Volverás a tu cama?

-No… quiero quedarme a dormir contigo… la enfermera no vendrá por un largo rato y ella sabe que me portaré bien…

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Tanto confías?

-Bueno… en otra ocasión no lo haría, pero aunque me moleste y me sienta incómoda, sé que no puedes portarte mal… lamentablemente…

-Quizá mi cuerpo no reaccione demasiado… pero en mi mente y mi imaginación, que sabes es frondosa, te deseo y necesito amarte… sentir tu piel, hacerte el amor…

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo con ternura. Ella no necesitaba que él se lo dijera, sin embargo, se oía bien saber que él la seguía necesitando, como ella a él…

-Y… con respecto a lo que venías contándome que habías pensado…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Te gustaría que tengamos un hijo pronto?- le dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos con ansiedad.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto y él la miró, intentando decodificarla.

-Hablemos de eso luego… - le dijo y él asintió.

-Kate…- dijo él, quería disculparse, no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía, pero se notaba que había dicho algo que la había desacomodado emocionalmente…

-Pensé mucho en eso, me encantaría… pero… solo… hablémoslo luego… ¿sí?- dijo secándose las lágrimas como si quisiera olvidarse del tema pronto.

Rick acarició su cara con suavidad y se quedaron un buen rato mirándose, hasta que el cansancio ganó la batalla y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, unas horas más tarde, cuando la enfermera les habló, algo incómoda…

-Señora Castle… señor…- dijo la mujer en voz baja, pero algo ansiosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kate como si no comprendiera.

-Esto no está permitido… los médicos no estarán de acuerdo… se supone que ambos están en recuperación… especialmente el señor Castle…

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?

-Compartiendo la cama… que no es precisamente para dos personas…

-No comprendo por qué tanto escándalo… ninguno de los dos se quejó…- dijo ella.

-Querida… Mary…- dijo Rick en voz baja, mirando su nombre, bordado prolijamente en su uniforme blanco- ¿cuánto pagamos para estar aquí?

-Señor Castle…

-Es cierto… y le pedí a mi madre que fuera muy generosa con sus propinas… ahora… deja que mi esposa haga lo que tenga deseos de hacer, nosotros nos haremos responsables de eso…

-Es que la responsable soy yo… el médico vendrá en cualquier momento y…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y se levantó con algo de enojo, quejándose por el dolor. Se inclinó, besó los labios de su marido y se dirigió a su cama.

-Yo…- dijo la enfermera- realmente siento mucho que todo esto haya sucedido, digo… que ambos estén aquí por todo esto… pero en unos días podrán volver a casa y disfrutarán de estar juntos… cerca…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Rick y Kate suspiró con fastidio.

La enfermera se fue, más tranquila y Kate bufó…

-Es lo correcto…- dijo Rick.

-Sí, pero a la noche me pasaré un rato más…- dijo Kate con resolución.

-Deberíamos escribir un libro con todas estas anécdotas…- dijo él sonriendo y ella lo miró con interés.

-¿Sabes que sí? Podríamos escribirlo juntos… ¿qué te parece?

-En cuanto me levante de aquí, hablaré con la editorial…

-¿En serio?- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos otra vez.

-Por supuesto… me gustará tenerte como coautora, además de musa…- le dijo y le tiró un beso, que ella recibió con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, tuvieron una charla más que necesaria, siento si esto va muy lento, pero quiero dejarlo todo descripto, como me hubiese gustado que ocurriera en la serie! Se aceptan críticas y lo que sea necesario! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate suspiró cuando se dejó caer en el sofá. Hacía casi una semana que había recibido su alta y ahora esperaba la de Rick, que sucedería en un par de días…

Martha la visitaba regularmente, o la acompañaba luego de la visita diaria a Rick en el hospital, Kate se sentía contenta, pero a menudo sentía que necesitaba algo de soledad, el hecho de permitirse echar de menos a su marido con libertad, como había sucedido ese poco tiempo que habían estado separados…

Luego de terminar de cenar, Kate hizo su llamada acostumbrada a su marido, antes de que él se durmiera.

-Hey…

-Hey… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, deseando salir de aquí…

-Ya falta muy poco…

-Lo sé… hablé con el médico, le hice prometer que mañana evaluaría darme el alta…

-Rick… no creo que…

-Tú me conoces, amor… quiero irme a casa, además ¿qué podría salir mal?

-¿Tú crees?

-Yo en tu lugar me prepararía para recibirme…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, era como un sueño hecho realidad que luego de casi mes y medio de estar internados, ambos pudieran volver a casa, juntos…

-Bien… confiaré en ti…

-Descansa… en la que podría ser tu última noche sola…

-Tú también…- dijo y sonrió antes de cortar.

* * *

Kate se durmió temprano ese día, quería levantarse temprano para poder hacer todo lo necesario y darle una buena bienvenida si en efecto se salía con la suya y conseguía el alta, cosa que era muy probable, ella lo sabía bien…

Se levantó temprano, salió a caminar, sabía que todavía no podía correr, estaba bastante molesta, pero había momentos en los que se olvidaba de todo lo que había sucedido y sonreía, concentrada en ser feliz, ahora, finalmente…

Pasó por el supermercado y compró todo lo necesario para que tuvieran provisiones. Luego salió para la clínica y cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa, el médico acababa de firmar el alta a Rick.

Martha le dio un abrazo, emocionada y le avisaron a Alexis, que pensaba pasar un rato después…

-Tendremos que ver cómo hacemos…- dijo Martha pensativa, quería ayudar y no sabía hasta qué punto Kate aceptaría tenerla allí con ellos.

-Yo puedo encargarme, Martha, no te preocupes…

-Pero tú también estás recuperándote…

-Escucha, dos veces por semana viene una señora a ayudarnos con la limpieza, puedo hacer el resto, quédate tranquila…

-¿Estás segura? Porque yo podría…

-Martha… te prometo que si necesito tu ayuda, te llamaré…

-Bien…- dijo algo incómoda Martha.

-No te enojes…

-No, querida, no lo hago… solo quiero ayudar…

-Escucha…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros, mirándola de cerca- estaremos bien… nosotros hemos pasado por mucho y necesitamos recuperarnos, juntos… solos… aunque eso no signifique que puedas venir todas las veces que quieras…

-Te lo agradezco… gracias Katherine…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima sabiendo que ahora su hijo y su nuera no se expondrían a peligros innecesarios, aunque no lo hubiera hablado directamente con ella desde el principio, cuando Kate le contó lo que planeaba para su futuro.

* * *

Rick la recibió con un abrazo interminable, estaba de pie, y aunque aún le costaba moverse, ella se sintió orgullosa de verlo finalmente dispuesto a proseguir con su vida.

Llegaron con Martha y Alexis y Haley los estaban esperando en su casa. Rick estaba bastante cansado, por lo que se quedaron a tomar un café y luego desaparecieron, comprendiendo el mudo mensaje de Kate, que les agradeció su presencia…

Cuando se quedaron solos, Rick le hizo señas a Kate, que se acurrucó en sus brazos, tratando de no incomodarlo con sus heridas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con la nariz pegada a su pecho.

-Mucho mejor… pero estoy agotado…

-Es que no te has movido casi nada este tiempo… pero ya se te pasará, te lo prometo… a mí también me pasó, sobre todo la primera vez, cuando me dispararon en el cementerio… me parecía que nunca volvería a estar como antes, pero no fue así, por suerte…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-Estuve hablando con el médico… sobre… tú sabes…

-¿Le preguntaste?- Kate sintió que se sonrojaba con solo pensarlo.

-Bueno… quiero estar seguro de no entorpecer en mi recuperación, ni en la tuya…

-¿Qué te dijo?- quiso saber ella.

-Digamos que todavía falta un tiempo para intentar volver a nuestra vida… normal… está la rehabilitación… y cuando el cuerpo recupere su elasticidad… entonces estaremos listos…

-Claro… por supuesto…- asintió ella.

-¿Tú cuánto tiempo esperaste para volver a tener... sexo, desde aquella vez?

-¿Es una broma?

-No…- dijo Rick alzando las cejas.

-Esperé casi un año… para estar contigo… pero no porque no pudiera, sino porque quería que fuese contigo, cuando estuviéramos listos…

-Es cierto… perdón…

-¿Quieres ir a recostarte un poco? Te ves pálido…

-Bien… sí…

Kate se levantó despacio y lo ayudó a levantarse a él. Lo vio cerrar los ojos al sentir dolor en su pecho y caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación.

Lo hizo sentar sobre la cama y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Rick la dejó hacer, tratando de no tener pensamientos más allá de los platónicos, aunque eso fuera casi imposible, la echaba de menos, echaba de menos su piel… su aroma… esas palabras en su oído cuando llegaba al clímax…

Se notaba que ella también quería mantenerse sin complicar las cosas y cuando finalmente pudo quitarle la prenda, él se recostó para ayudarla a quitarse el pantalón.

Cuando la ropa quedó olvidada en una silla al costado de la cama, Kate lo tapó un poco para que no tuviese frío y se recostó a su lado.

-Es maravilloso poder estar aquí…- dijo él en voz baja, acariciando su cabello con la vista fija en el techo.

-Lo es…- dijo ella y lo miró, algunas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos y amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo sé que… hace un rato hablamos de que falta mucho para poder… volver a la normalidad…- dijo con cuidado y él asintió.

-Cierto…

-Pero… sobre lo que dijiste el otro día… que prometimos volver a hablar…

-¿Lo de… tener un hijo?

Kate asintió y permitió que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan.

-No hace falta hablar de eso si no estás lista…

-Es que lo estoy… hace mucho… pero… ocurre…- dijo y se quebró un poco, permitiéndose llorar un momento- ocurre que la sensación es tan ideal y las ganas son tan reales que me emociona… quiero que tengamos un hijo lo más pronto posible…- le dijo y él la tomó de la cara y refunfuñó cuando una de sus heridas le hizo recordar que había movimientos que era mejor no hacer…

-Déjame a mí…- dijo ella sonriendo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Tengamos muchos hijos…

-¿Muchos?- preguntó ella algo asustada.

-Bueno… según el viajero del tiempo… serán tres…

-Me gustan tres… pero empecemos por uno…

-¿Y si vinieran dos juntos?

-¿Dos juntos? ¿por qué dices eso?

-Me lo dijo una vidente… hace unos años…

-Pues… si tienes dos juntos no será conmigo…

-Kate… no planeo tener hijos con nadie más…- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

Kate lo miró pensativa.

-No… no hay chance…- dijo y se mordió el labio mientras él la miraba divertido.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les siga gustando esta historia, como dije antes, quizá voy un poco lento, pero quiero contar bien lo que para mi debió ocurrir. Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar en la actualización, ocurre que no quise dejar de lado las otras historias y son demasiadas! Jaja! Seguramente que cuando algunas se vayan terminando, no tardaré tanto! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta!**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Rick… de verdad… sé que te cuesta moverte, pero es necesario… además, necesitamos cambiar las sábanas…

-No quiero, Kate… me siento inestable, tengo miedo de caerme…

-Es solo un baño… una ducha, además te ayudaré…

-Casi no tienes fuerzas…

-Pero tengo más que tú y puedo hacer más fuerza…- se defendió Kate.

-Kate…

-Hueles mal, Castle…- le dijo para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, él se aseaba como podía todos los días y lograba mantenerse en buen estado.

-Eres mala, Kate…- le dijo achicando los ojos.

-¿Y si nos duchamos juntos?- le dijo ella y sonrió, algo provocativa.

-Podría ser un desastre, lo sabes…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

-Yo creo que podría ser muy divertido…- bromeó ella y se mordió el labio, cualquier cosa era buena para convencerlo…

Rick puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió. Ponderó que sería una experiencia que no quería perderse, a pesar de su debilidad y a pesar de saber que no concluiría más que en un par de miradas y caricias…

-Está bien… prepáralo…- le dijo finalmente y ella le sonrió satisfecha.

Kate se perdió en el baño y Rick comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama, habían pasado tres días de su vuelta a casa y ya se había animado a hacer algunas cosas… por supuesto que Kate llevaba todo el peso de los quehaceres, pero parecía estar contenta con eso… era como una especie de catarsis…

Cuando lo vino a buscar, Rick se estaba quitando los vendajes, y Kate se quedó mirándolo con un gesto de lástima y cariño que la hacían querer abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo…

Se acercó despacio y se arrodilló frente a él, observando las cicatrices, que todavía estaban enrojecidas y aunque mejor, aún no se veían bien…

-Recién ahora logro entender lo que sentiste luego de aquella vez en el cementerio…

-Tienes que hacer las paces con tus heridas… y yo voy a ayudarte… a mí me costó mucho la primera vez, ahora pude superarlo mucho mejor… más rápido…

Rick la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Él la siguió, vistiendo solo sus pantalones y caminaron despacio hasta el baño. Rick se apoyó contra la pared un momento, para poder tomar aliento y ella, de espaldas a él, comenzó a desvestirse despacio.

Rick tragó saliva cuando vio su espalda desnuda, perfecta, como siempre e inspiró hondo cuando la vio quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Ella no estaba haciéndole un show privado, simplemente se sentía algo débil todavía y las tareas se tornaban lentas cuando incluían ciertos movimientos…

Kate giró y lo miró, intuyendo su observación. Él sonrió apenas y sus ojos se enfocaron en la herida de su abdomen…

-Sé que no se ve bien, pero no me siento tan mal…- dijo ella.

-Kate…- dijo y extendió su mano y tocó, sobre su pecho, la herida más vieja- tú eres y serás hermosa de cualquier forma…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ven…- le dijo y cuando él se acercó más, lo ayudó a quitarse la única prenda que faltaba.

Rick la acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, necesitando sentirla cerca… Kate cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado así…

Separó la cabeza de su hombro y sonrió. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en la ducha, sin soltar su mano. Rick la imitó y se reunieron bajo la lluvia cálida.

El agua los acarició un buen rato, abrazados, sin moverse y luego Kate tomó conciencia de que él se cansaría de estar de pie durante mucho tiempo…

Tomó la esponja y el gel de ducha y comenzó a masajearlo con cuidado…

Rick se sintió renovado y luego le dio espacio para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo en su cuerpo…

Lo último fue lavar el cabello de ambos y cuando estuvo listo, Rick volvió a abrazarla, acercándola a su cuerpo y su boca se adueñó de la de ella, casi inesperadamente, su lengua explorándola con ansiedad… era como si estuviera despertándose de un largo sueño y ahora comenzaba a desearla, como antes...

Kate sintió que todas las alarmas se encendían cuando su abdomen se rozó con la creciente erección de Rick y sólo atinó a tomarlo de la cara y separarse…

-Rick…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé…- dijo él y sonrió, orgulloso…

-Lo siento…- dijo y cerró la ducha, incómoda y algo inquieta, sintiendo una revolución en su cuerpo- esto no debió pasar…

Tomó una toalla y lo envolvió a él en ella. Luego hizo lo mismo y envolvió su cuerpo. Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Rick sonreía, divertido y ella se sentía todavía incómoda…

Kate se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y vio, con orgullo, cómo él intentaba con éxito, hacer lo mismo… lentamente, pero por sus propios medios.

* * *

Rick se sentó en el sillón del living y Kate volvió a la habitación, retiró las sábanas y las cambió por otras, dejándolas para lavar…

Varias veces sintió algo de remordimiento, mientras hacía estas tareas, porque a pesar de que por un lado, sintiera un cosquilleo al ver cómo había reaccionado él a ella, no quería forzar una situación que pudiera ser perjudicial para la recuperación… sobre todo de él…

Cuando se reunió con él en el living, Rick la miró analíticamente…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- se hizo la desentendida ella.

-Estoy bien… estamos bien ¿verdad?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Yo… quería decirte que… a pesar de que no puede pasar nada… estoy satisfecho con las sensaciones que provocaste…

Kate dejó de prestarle atención al suelo y por fin lo miró a los ojos.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, Rick…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes idea del miedo que tenía de no… de no poder…?- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Pero pudiste…- dijo ella y sonrió, su semblante había cambiado.

-Así es…- dijo y sonrió orgulloso y la tomó en sus brazos, ansioso de sentirla otra vez cerca.

-Y ahora debemos comportarnos… por un buen tiempo…

-Será difícil…- dijo él sobre su cabello aún húmedo.

-Mucho…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?

-Digo… si sentiste algo…

-¿Algo? Sentí todo… te he echado de menos… no sabes cuánto…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él.

-¿Huelo bien ahora?- le preguntó él.

-Tú siempre hueles bien…- le dijo ella y él achicó los ojos.

-¿Entonces todo fue una estrategia para arrastrarme bajo la ducha contigo?

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido una tortura…- protestó ella.

-Para nada…- dijo él y sonrió.

Ambos se sintieron renovados, esos primeros días habían sido buenos, satisfactorios en la recuperación, pero esa ducha compartida les había dado la inyección de energía necesaria para afrontar lo que todavía faltaba… ambos se estaban recuperando, de a poco, pero a paso seguro…

* * *

 **Quizá fue un pequeño detalle en toda la recuperación, pero creo que fue bueno que ambos pudieran reencontrarse y darse cuenta de que el amor y la pasión siguen intactos... nos vemos en el próximo! Como ya dije, gracias por seguir eligiendo esta historia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, gracias por todos los mensajes, me hacen muy bien y me alientan para seguir esta historia, lentamente... jaja!**

 **Supongo que habrá actualizaciones más seguidas, simplemente porque la historia se lo merece! Ahora sí, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Kate abrió los ojos y se acomodó en los brazos de Rick con placidez. No hacía mucho que habían logrado poder abrazarse para dormir sin molestarse con las heridas que todavía seguían cicatrizándose… pero al menos podían sentirse cerca y seguros de no estar lastimando al otro…

Se movió un poco y sintió un ronquido suave en su oído. Rick estaba profundamente dormido y eso la llenaba de ternura, sobre todo porque en situaciones normales, él era quien se despertaba primero, debido a que ella siempre estaba pasada de cansancio.

Pero ahora ya no más… aunque todavía no hubiese presentado la renuncia formal a su cargo…

Sin embargo ya lo había hablado con los chicos, que se habían entristecido pero la habían comprendido perfectamente… ella había pasado por mucho y ahora se merecía disfrutar, ser feliz…

Rick se movió un poco y la apretó en sus brazos. Kate sofocó un jadeo cuando lo sintió en su espalda baja, como casi todas las mañanas, y volvió a sentirse frustrada por no poder hacer nada al respecto, ni por ella ni por él… todavía faltaba un tiempo… pero cuando el momento llegara… todo sería incluso mejor que su primera noche juntos… y eso sí que era difícil de superar… ella estaba segura de eso…

Junto fuerzas y se separó un poco, consciente de que no era sano seguir allí, sufriendo y de alguna manera, dándole esperanzas al pobre hombre que, aunque dormido, seguía deseándola…

Giró su cuerpo y se quedó mirándolo dormir un rato. Sintió culpa, por todo el peligro al que lo había expuesto… pero supo que si él se había prestado a algo así, era porque realmente la amaba, no porque fuera un tonto o un improvisado…

Delineó sus facciones con un dedo y él abrió los ojos despacio…

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿no puedes dormir? ¿te duele algo?

-No… acabo de despertarme… me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos… siento haberte despertado… ¿quieres seguir descansando?

-Mientras tú estés aquí, sí… - su mirada adormilada se había convertido en profunda, seductora y Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando los dedos juguetones de él posaron en su cintura, por debajo de la tela del pijama.

-Me refería a dormir…- le dijo alzando una ceja y lo vio sonreír.

-No estés a la defensiva… soy consciente de mis limitaciones y no haré nada que no pueda hacer…

-Claro…- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-Pero eso no quita que no pueda acariciarte un poco… besarte… sólo eso…

-Eso no estaría bien… -dijo ella casi en trance cuando él movió su mano hacia el abdomen.

-¿Cómo no? ¿Acaso no eres mi esposa?- le dijo él fingiendo confusión.

-Sabes de qué hablo… empezaremos así y terminaremos mal… frustrados…

-¿Te frustras mucho cuando te das cuenta de que no terminará como quieres?

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo y se coló por dentro de su ropa interior, muy cerca de donde ella sabía que perdería el sentido.

-Creo…- dijo y la vio abrir los ojos lentamente- que nos hemos pasado muchos años con ganas de estar juntos y que podemos esperar un tiempo más… saboreando la anticipación… como lo hicimos antes…- terminó y movió sus dedos, estimulándola suavemente.

-Antes…- dijo y tragó saliva con dificultad- no sabía lo que era estar contigo, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía que estuvieras en mí, tus caricias, tus besos…

-Pero no nos demoraremos tanto…- le dijo él con sus ojos perdidos en los labios de ella, la estimulación se había detenido, pero él mantenía sus dedos allí, marcando territorio.

-Es cierto…- dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la otra mano de él, cerrándose en su pecho.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿qué tal un poco de tortura?- le dijo él y la vio morderse el labio.

Lo ayudó a retirar su mano de dentro de su pantalón y cerrando los ojos para soportar los tirones de su herida se incorporó y pasó una de sus piernas del otro lado de él, para quedar casi sentada sobre su prominente erección…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos mientras ella lo miraba y desabotonaba su pijama, seduciéndolo en el proceso…

-Kate…- dijo él y levantó su mano, acariciando la nueva piel que iba descubriendo…

-Dime…- dijo ella y se movió suavemente, rozándolo a propósito.

-Creo que… ya es suficiente…- le dijo sintiendo que quería tomarla de las caderas y guiarla salvajemente para que ambos encontraran el máximo placer.

-Esto recién comienza, Castle…- le dijo con la mirada oscura de deseo y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios sensualmente, su lengua explorándolo y su cuerpo ondulando suavemente para provocar más fricción.

Rick la tomó de la cara y profundizó el beso, incapaz de controlarse. De pronto se sintió agitado, que su pecho ardía por dentro y también sobre la herida.

Kate se dio cuenta y se separó de él, moviéndose a un costado.

-Rick…- dijo y él la miró algo asustado.

-Estoy bien…- dijo en voz baja, todavía agitado.

Ella respiró hondo y se cubrió apoyando su cabeza sobre el torso de él, escuchando sus latidos apresurados…

-No te dará un ataque… tranquilo…- le dijo, más para serenarse ella que por lo que él pudiera pensar.

-Lo sé… lo siento, Kate… siento que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima… me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo…

-Por supuesto Rick… me pasa lo mismo… pero no podemos… no hace falta ponernos en peligro… si no podemos controlar un par de caricias y besos, entonces deberíamos pensar en…

-¿Quieres que durmamos separados?

-No… no podría…- le dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron- pero tendremos que ser como hermanitos… ¿me lo prometes?- dijo y achicó los ojos de dolor cuando se cruzó de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

-Kate…

-Prométemelo…

-Está bien… pero me costará… mucho…

-¿Cómo los ejercicios que hacemos con Roger?

-Ese tipo tiene algo en mi contra…

-Yo creo que le gustas…- dijo Kate y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Y yo que creí que representaba una amenaza entre nosotros cuando me lo nombraste en tu anterior recuperación…

-No… para nada…- dijo y siguió riendo ella.

* * *

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos…

-Kate…

-¿Mmmm?- dijo ella, más relajada.

-Estaremos bien… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto… ¿piensas que no?

-No… no es eso… pero a veces me siento débil y… no sé… me cuesta imaginarme que podré volver a ser el que era…

-Créeme… será todavía mejor…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para darle un beso tierno en los labios, que él aceptó de buena gana.

* * *

 **Bueno, van avanzando de a poco, muy lento, pero así es la recuperación. Espero que les haya gustado. Un poco de acción, aunque no haya terminado tan bien como esperábamos! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que esta historia tiene actualizaciones más seguidas, es a propósito, para poder ir lento y seguro y que podamos llegar al final sin que se pregunten qué pasó en el capítulo anterior. Jaja! Gracias por los mensajes!**

 **Capítulo 6**

-Vamos, Castle… dame cinco más…- le dijo Roger a Rick, que resopló agotado, tomado de la barra de resistencia.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó la toalla en el cuello. Tenía el cabello sujeto y bastante despeinado, por todo el ejercicio que había hecho y terminado hacía un momento.

-No… puedo…- jadeó y Kate rodó los ojos.

-Así no terminarás de recuperarte…- le dijo Kate y Roger negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dices fácil, de pie a mi lado, solo mirándome…

-Yo también estoy en recuperación e hice lo mío… tú no quieres colaborar… sé que no tienes el mismo estado físico que yo… por mi entrenamiento… pero puedes más de lo que estás dando… lo sabes…- le dijo algo molesta, sentía que todo aquello era como un boicot de Rick hacia su recuperación, lo que no entendía era por qué.

Rick hizo un esfuerzo y terminó su rutina, en silencio, algo enojado, con la situación y con Kate, por su falta de comprensión…

Se quedó sentado un momento mientras escuchaba, a lo lejos, que Kate charlaba con Roger en voz baja…

Él sabía que de a poco se iba recuperando, pero esos días se había sentido mal, no físicamente, sino anímicamente, veía que Kate se recuperaba rápido y que él no tanto como hubiese querido…

Se levantó despacio, se secó la transpiración con una toalla y tomó su bolso, dispuesto a irse. Quería ducharse y dormir todo el día…

Kate se acercó cuando llegaba a la puerta, Rick ensayó una especie de reverencia hacia Roger, que asintió, saludándolo.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana…- dijo y Rick bufó.

-Nos vemos…- dijo Kate casi con gestos y Roger la detuvo cuando Rick salía.

-Habla con él… no estén peleados, eso no sirve…- dijo y ella asintió, sabiendo que el terapeuta tenía toda la razón.

-Gracias…- le dijo y lo vio cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Salieron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Kate se subió tras el volante y ambos dejaron su bolso atrás. Rick se reclinó con comodidad en el asiento del Mercedes y cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de decir algo, encendió la radio…

Kate respetó su deseo y no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al loft. Estaba algo molesta, no comprendía la actitud infantil de Rick, pero por otro lado sentía lástima de que él no lo pasara bien… esperó a que él hablara, al menos para saber cuál era el humor del momento… tampoco era bueno ponerse a hablar si él no tenía intención de escuchar…

-Iré a ducharme…- dijo solamente él y se encaminó a la habitación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le ofreció ella.

-No te preocupes, a pesar de no tener _tu_ estado, puedo arreglármelas, no soy tonto…- dijo enojado y ella inspiró hondo.

-¿Te ofendiste por ese comentario? Es la verdad, Rick… yo tengo siglos de entrenamiento, estoy acostumbrada a los dolores, a las largas sesiones de ejercicios… pero tienes que reaccionar… yo quiero recuperarme y que puedas recuperarte… necesito que pongas un poco de voluntad.

-Claro, es cierto… con la voluntad alcanza…

-Yo creo que es la base de todo… ¿por qué no tratas de canalizar toda esa rabia y frustración para algo bueno?

-Algo bueno sería poder hacerte el amor hasta quedar extenuado… y no puedo…

-Estás recuperándote… ya hablamos de esto… a veces siento que eres como un niño… yo puedo hacer lo imposible por ti, pero si no te ayudas será mucho peor…

-Claro…- dijo él y siguió camino.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo que menos quería era herirlo, pero necesitaba que él reaccionara…

Rick entró al baño, abrió la ducha y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. No quería pensar por un buen rato y esa sería una buena opción… un baño caliente, relajante y luego una interminable siesta, para no pensar…

No la oyó entrar, y cuando tomó conciencia, ella estaba junto a él, bajo la ducha…

-¿Quieres ahorrar agua?- le dijo ácido.

-Quiero estar cerca de ti…- la voz de ella estaba algo apagada- escucha…- le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo obligaba a mirarla, por detrás de la cortina de agua tibia- lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal… sólo necesito que te recuperes y que podamos concretar nuestros planes… quiero que viajemos, que podamos, finalmente, formar una familia… quizás estoy algo ansiosa… si te ofendí, te pido disculpas… nunca fue esa la intención…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura.

Kate sintió que las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y él tomó conciencia de lo que ocurría luego de un momento…

-Hey…- dijo él e instintivamente quiso limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Estuvimos a punto de perdernos de vivir esta vida juntos, Rick… ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?- le dijo llorando y él asintió en silencio.

Rick la abrazó y se quedaron un buen rato así, sin decir nada… luego él besó sus labios y ambos se dedicaron a bañarse para poder salir…

Kate se envolvió en una toalla y tiritó de frío. Lo observó a él secarse despacio, en mucho mejor estado que hacía unas semanas, cuando casi no podía moverse…

Secó su cabello y lo peinó con suavidad, el silencio se había instalado, cómodo…

-Me prepararé un té…- le dijo cuando terminó de vestirse ella- ¿te traigo uno?

-Estaré en mi escritorio…- le dijo él y sonrió levemente.

Kate se dirigió a la cocina y preparó dos tés de hierbas con algo de miel y limón.

* * *

Cuando entró lo vio sentado en su sillón mirando algo en el ordenador…

-Sé que hace un tiempo te dije que quería ir a París…- le dijo sin mirarla, con la vista enfocada en la pantalla- pero realmente me gustaría viajar a Italia… ¿qué tal Roma, Venecia, Florencia?

-Es una buena idea…- sonrió ella genuinamente.

-Bien… porque acabo de hablar con el médico y me autorizó a que finalmente viajemos dentro de dos semanas… si estás de acuerdo…

-Y… ¿y la recuperación?

-Llevaremos nuestros medicamentos… y podremos hacer algo de entrenamiento juntos, salir a correr… no es que quiera hacer el trabajo de Roger, pero supongo que tengo en claro cuáles son los ejercicios para poder recuperarme…

-Bien… me encanta la idea…- dijo ella incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Conoces Italia?

-No…

-Te encantará…

-Lo sé…- dijo y dejó las tazas para rodear el escritorio y besar sus labios con ternura.

Rick le mostró un par de fotos de los lugares a los que irían y ella se quedó prendada de los paisajes, la cultura y hasta la posibilidad de probar la comida…

Cuando quiso acordar, Kate estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de él, muerta de risa, haciendo planes…

Rick la observó y acarició su cara, perdido en sus ojos.

-Estos somos los que tenemos que ser… de ahora en más…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Dime… ¿cómo harás para tratarme como a una hermanita pequeña cuando estemos en esas ciudades tan románticas?- le dijo con sus ojos centelleando de deseo.

-¿Quién dijo que te trataré como a una hermanita pequeña?- le dijo él con naturalidad.

-El médico todavía no nos ha dado…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Estás muy equivocada… no es que podremos darnos maratones de sexo… pero podremos comenzar a intentarlo, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo en un lugar así?

Kate sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. La sensación era agradable, prometedora y alzó las cejas, seductora para darle a entender que casi no podía esperar para que eso finalmente sucediera…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que se vienen las merecidas vacaciones en Italia, veremos qué sucede con todo eso! Gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar (quienes se animan) y por estar ahí, esperando mi actualización que a veces tarda bastante! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, como dije, actualizaré esta historia un poco más seguido que las otras, así no tendrán que esperar tanto! Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Kate apretó los dedos de su marido cuando escucharon el anuncio de que en breve aterrizarían en el aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, en Roma.

Ambos se incorporaron para observar por la pequeña ventanilla y luego de pasar por una extensa barrera de nubes, se sobresaltaron al sentirse demasiado cerca de todos esos techos anaranjados, típicos de las edificaciones romanas…

Recogieron sus maletas, divertidos por la tonada italiana de la mayoría de la gente que hablaba en tono un poco más alto de lo que ellos acostumbraban a oír y tomaron un taxi…

Francesco, el chofer, les dio una breve guide tour por los lugares por los que iban pasando, tratando de que su acento italiano no les impidiera entender el inglés rudimentario…

Pasaron por el Coliseo, a lo lejos, y el chofer les indicó que podrían hacer una visita al Vaticano, si les interesaba, también vieron las ruinas del Imperio Romano y les mostró las entradas a las principales plazas…

Rick se inclinó un poco cuando el hombre hablaba sin parar y besó el cuello de su esposa, más tranquilo, aunque un poco abrumado con toda la información, Kate estaba sonriente, disfrutando de ese nuevo paisaje…

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron siglos, entraron en la Vía del Tritone y los dejó en la puerta de su hotel, que era lujoso pero sobrio, antiguo, y estaba estratégicamente ubicado a 150 metros de la Fontana di Trevi.

Rick habló en inglés, despacio y el encargado le entregó las llaves de la habitación. Subieron en un pequeño y bien arreglado ascensor antiguo y dejaron sus cosas. Kate no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana y observar el paisaje. Todo se veía precioso, sencillo, no como ella se lo imaginaba…

Escucharon una sirena y vieron pasar una ambulancia a toda velocidad…

-No te preocupes, escucharás ese sonido muchas veces… tendrás que acostumbrarte… los italianos son increíbles, pero hacen más ruido que nosotros…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Supongo que podré sobreponerme…- dijo ella y aceptó su abrazo. Rick la apretó suavemente y luego apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, las últimas semanas habían sido muy buenas, Rick se había recuperado mucho más, motivado por el viaje que harían y lo único que quedaba marcado eran las cicatrices de ambos, pero sólo como recordatorio de aquella vida que quizá podrían no haber compartido…

Kate levantó la cabeza y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí, por supuesto… todo esto es hermoso…

-Espera a ver la Fontana di Trevi… podríamos ir…

-¿Ahora?

-Por supuesto… queda aquí cerca, podemos ir caminando…

-Bien…- dijo ella con una sonrisa- vamos entonces… ¿tienes monedas?

-Parece que conoces la historia…

-Por supuesto… me la contó mi madre… ella vino con mi papá para su Luna de Miel…

-¿Volvieron?

-Antes de que yo naciera…- dijo Kate y asintió, recordando.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo él sin ánimo para cortar el momento pero intuyendo que ella se pondría algo melancólica.

* * *

Salieron del hotel y caminaron despacio esos metros hasta una calle interna, circular, angosta que los llevó a la famosa fuente…

Kate se asombró por la cantidad de gente allí reunida… y abrió la boca, asombrada por el lugar…

-Preciosa… debo confesar que me imaginaba una plaza más grande, un lugar más imponente… quiero decir, el lugar lo es, pero llegamos casi por un pasadizo secreto…

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura- pensé lo mismo cuando vine por primera vez…

Un hombre se les acercó y les habló en italiano, Rick miró a Kate y puso cara de no comprender. El hombre sonrió y les hizo un gesto con las manos, les ofrecía tomarles una fotografía juntos… como recuerdo…

Rick asintió y preparó su teléfono. El hombre siguió hablando y ellos adivinando que tenían que estar preparados y sonrientes…

- _Grazie_ …- dijo Rick imitando el tono y Kate sonrió cuando el hombre les hizo una reverencia y le guiñó el ojo a ella.

-Salimos muy bien…- dijo Kate mirando la fotografía y él asintió.

-Eres hermosa…- le dijo y caminaron hacia un costado en el que la gente se agolpaba para realizar la ceremonia de la moneda.

Rick sacó un puñado de monedas de su bolsillo y le dio un par a Kate.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó y ella cerró los ojos y de espaldas a la fuente, luego de pensar sus tres deseos, arrojó la moneda por sobre su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que escuchó el pequeño splash…

-Ahora tú…- le dijo a él y Rick tomó su lugar. Cuando estaba por lanzar la moneda, Rick sintió que tenía demasiados deseos… y le tomó cuatro monedas más, poder terminar de pedirlos…

Kate lo observó sonriente y sintió curiosidad.

-¿Qué tanto pediste?- le preguntó.

-Oh… no puedo decirlo… es un secreto…- le dijo con aires de misterio y ella arrugó la nariz.

Un rato más tarde, luego de comer unas hamburguesas con queso por allí, porque no tenían mucho ánimo de estar cenando, volvieron al hotel, prendados de las calles tan angostas, circulares y con casas viejas… pero bien arregladas…

Rick se duchó primero y luego lo hizo Kate, el baño era pequeño y era mejor hacerlo así…

Cuando Kate salió con su bata anudada a la cintura, Rick la esperaba en la cama con su pijama puesto, terminando una conversación telefónica con Alexis…

-Le avisé que llegamos y estamos bien…- le dijo y Kate asintió.

Giró en redondo y dejó caer su bata, Rick abrió la boca y sintió un cosquilleo agradable entre sus piernas cuando la vio buscando su ropa interior y su camisolín de seda para vestirse…

Kate sonrió de costado cuando lo vio observarla…

-No te cansas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella cuando por fin, o por desgracia para él, pudo deslizar la prenda y terminar de vestirse.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Cada día que pasa eres más increíble…- le dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

-Rick… sé que probablemente tengas intenciones hoy de… tú sabes… intentarlo…

-No… realmente me encantaría… pero creo que luego de tantas horas de viaje no sería tan bueno… supongo que nos frustraríamos y yo quiero que sea perfecto…

-Pensé lo mismo…- dijo ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…- le dijo él y besó su cabello.

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Él se acomodó tras ella y la abrazó mejor para dormir.

Una ambulancia pasó a toda velocidad, haciendo ruido, Kate se sobresaltó un poco y luego sonrió.

-Tenías razón…- le dijo en voz baja y se quedó dormida.

Rick tardó un poco más en hacerlo, estaba algo nervioso. No podía confesarle lo que había estado pensando esos días… pero la realidad era que a pesar de que sentía que la deseaba con su cuerpo y también su alma, tenía pánico de que el pequeño Ricky no funcionara bien o no estuviese a la altura debido a tanta presión… presión suya, por supuesto, Kate no haría nada que lo incomodara…

Se quedó dormido un buen rato después, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo saldría bien y que Kate lo ayudaría a que todo se diera naturalmente…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya estamos en Roma, espero que les siga gustando. Veremos si los miedos se alejan y Rick puede concretar su sueño y reencontrarse físicamente con Kate como ambos desean! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta y mis otras historias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sé que no estoy actualizando con tanta regularidad últimamente, pero la realidad es que también noto que el interés en mis historias ha decaído. Sabía que estoy podría pasar y aunque no estoy contenta, comprendo que hay determinados procesos que van llegando a su fin. Trataré de seguir pero me gustaría saber si del otro lado hay alguien que sigue leyendo! Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe. Una sensación de excitación dominaba su cuerpo, había tenido uno de esos sueños, algo mezclados con recuerdos que la habían torturado todo ese tiempo de recuperación…

Parecía que estaba amaneciendo, aunque el sol aún no había salido, pero ya estaba aclarando y Kate se mordió el labio preguntándose si podía darle rienda suelta a su deseo e intentar algo con Rick…

Se movió un poco y lo rozó con su cadera, él dormía abrazado a ella por detrás, y con eso creyó que él podría reaccionar.

Volvió a frotarse suavemente y él protestó, apretándola más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Inspiró hondo, sentía impotencia. Sabía que quizá él estuviese cansado pero también sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que ellos se debían un momento íntimo y ella lo necesitaba… urgentemente…

Giró despacio y él suspiró. Perdió su boca en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y tratando de estimularlo. Rick soltó un ronquito sordo, placentero y Kate no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y comprobar qué tan estimulado se estaba sintiendo…

Nada… Kate se preguntó si las cosas no se complicarían si ella presionaba… por un momento pensó en encerrarse en el baño y terminar con todo ella sola, pero sintió que si había esperado hasta ahora, sería mucho mejor que pudieran darse una oportunidad de disfrutar juntos…

Desabotonó el pijama de él y besó su torso. Rick volvió a suspirar y Kate sintió que de a poco, él se comenzaba a sentir estimulado…

Rick abrió los ojos y la vio sobre él.

-Kate…- dijo en voz baja y ella lo miró, sus ojos intensos, apasionados.

-Te necesito, Rick…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar suavemente la herida de él, mientras su pelvis lo rozaba a propósito.

Rick sintió que su cuerpo se despertaba lentamente gracias a las caricias de ella y se incorporó un poco e hizo una mueca…

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Me tira un poco…- dijo él y ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente.

-Siento haberte despertado… es que…- dijo y se mordió el labio y Rick deslizó su dedo índice por su boca, pidiéndole que no siguiera hablando.

-Muéstrame cuánto me necesitas…- le dijo y ella levantó su camisolín y se lo quitó.

Él humedeció sus labios al verla y estiró su mano para acariciar la piel, debajo de su pecho, donde se encontraba la herida, la última… la que aún se recuperaba…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él subía sus manos y acariciaba su pecho con insistencia, como sabía que a ella la estimulaba…

Rick se arrodilló frente a ella y Kate lo imitó, deslizando luego sus dedos para tomarlo en sus manos y seguir acariciándolo…

Kate lo vio cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias y se inclinó para besar sus labios…

-¿Tienes en claro que esto no será como esperamos?- le dijo él luego del beso y ella arrugó la frente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Después de tanto esperar… uno se imagina fuegos artificiales… y…

-Rick… lo único que quiero en este instante es sentirte dentro de mí… completándome… no me importa nada más…

-Bien…- dijo y ella lo sintió temblar cuando acarició su cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No… no…- dijo él en voz bajísima.

-¿Entonces? Puedes confiar en mí…

-Tengo un poco de temor de no estar a la altura…

-Ya te dije que… espera un poco, crees que…- dijo y miró hacia abajo.

-Kate…

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. Rick quedó acostado y ella se ubicó sobre él.

-Kate…

-Confía en mí…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a estimularlo. Rick abrió los ojos al principio, sorprendido gratamente. Hacía siglos que no la veía tan determinada, seguramente porque cuando encontraban un momento para estar juntos, no tenían ningún impedimento y todo funcionaba bien…

Rick apretó los ojos y sintió que su excitación crecía… y pronto temió que todo terminara demasiado rápido… se tomó de las sábanas, jadeando mientras su cadera se mantenía estática, gracias a su esfuerzo…

-Amor…- logró articular y Kate abandonó su tarea y se reunió con él, besando sus labios mientras descendía sobre él- hey… protección…

-No pasará nada…- le dijo ella y suspiró con placidez cuando lo sintió cálido, completándola.

-Kate…

-Estos meses me he sentido más viva que nunca… pero me hiciste falta, Rick… así… yo sé que no podíamos ponernos en riesgo, pero he contado los minutos para poder volver a sentirte así…

Rick se incorporó con algo de dificultad y la tomó de la cara para besar sus labios y luego ella comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente para lograr su clímax y el de él…

-Despacio…- dijo ella mientras jadeaba, la boca de Rick se había desplazado de sus labios a su pecho.

-Se siente increíble…- dijo él sobre su piel y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobrepasada por las sensaciones.

-Oh… Rick…- jadeó ella y colocó una mano sobre su corazón- ¿te sientes bien?

-Perfecto…- dijo él y la vio cerrar los ojos cuando alcanzaba el clímax, haciéndola temblar suavemente.

Rick la sostuvo y se mantuvo inmóvil y cuando ella se recuperó y volvió a mirarlo, Rick se dejó ir, explotando en ella, interminable…

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio recuperarse y lo besó húmedamente, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos…

-¿Estás segura de que no pasará nada?- le dijo él, orgulloso de cómo habían salido las cosas.

-Nada que no estemos en condiciones de afrontar, ¿no crees?- dijo mirándolo de cerca.

-Kate…- dijo y ella vio que algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-Dejemos que vuelva a ser el destino quien elija por nosotros… ya nos hemos revelado y no nos salió bien… ¿no crees?- le dijo ella y secó las lágrimas que se le escapaban a él.

-Te amo… me haces muy feliz… no sé cómo hubiera hecho para vivir sin ti si no hubieras sobrevivido…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo… pero eso no pasó… estamos aquí… juntos… para siempre…- le dijo ella y él asintió.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él mientras se desconectaba de ella suavemente.

-Las 5:40…- dijo ella luego de mirar el reloj de su móvil- ¿quieres dormir un rato más?

-Es que… tengo hambre…- dijo él.

-Me pasa lo mismo…- estuvo de acuerdo ella.

-Estamos con los horarios desfasados… ¿crees que nos servirán el desayuno tan temprano?

-Quizá podríamos pedir algo para desayunar aquí… y salir temprano a recorrer la ciudad… quisiera caminar y recorrer las plazas… el panteón… el Coliseo…

-Es una buena idea…- dijo y pidió el desayuno por teléfono.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y se quedaron un buen rato recostados, sin decir nada…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Nunca estuve mejor…- le dijo él y ella sonrió y besó sus labios con ternura.

* * *

 **Bueno, finalmente hubo reencuentro y todavía queda el viaje por delante. Veremos si hay consecuencias de ese "descuido". A los que siguen, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como supongo que hay gente que quizá lee solo esta de mis historias, muchas gracias por las lindas palabras que me escribieron esta última semana. Tal vez se malentendió mi planteo, nunca fue mi intención dejar de escribir, sino seguir hasta que la inspiración me acompañe, pero mi idea es tener algún tipo de respuesta, para saber cómo voy... de ninguna manera dejaré nada sin concluír, y trataré de ponerme al día con las historias que hayan quedado por el camino! Gracias otra vez!**

 **Capítulo 9**

Rick hizo una morisqueta cuando Kate se tomó una foto con el Coliseo por detrás. Kate lanzó una carcajada divertida…

-Arruinarás todas las fotos…- dijo luego, cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, echándola de menos por esos breves segundos.

-¿Tan mal salgo?- preguntó él sobre sus labios.

-No sales mal, pero te haces el payaso y…

-Estoy disfrutando… ¿está mal mostrarlo?- le dijo y la vio morderse el labio.

-Para nada… ¿estás disfrutando?- le preguntó mordisqueándole los labios con ternura.

-Mucho… ¿acaso no lo notaste esta mañana?

-Por supuesto, señor Castle…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-¡ _Signore_ Castle!- le dijo una señora mayor, de alguna manera interrumpiendo el momento.

-Así es…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Kate se separó un poco, le fascinaba ser testigo de las veces en que alguien reconocía a su marido y él disfrutaba del momento, como un niño.

 _-Ammiro i tuoi libri…_

-Mis libros… le gustan mis libros…- dijo Rick tratando de comprender.

-Mucho…- repitió la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo por que la comprendiera.

-Me alegra…- dijo Rick y la mujer asintió.

-¿Foto?- preguntó y levantó su móvil.

Kate se acercó y le ofreció tomarle la foto mediante señas. La mujer sonrió agradecida y posó junto con Rick que esta vez sólo sonrió galante. Kate quiso reír a carcajadas pero no quiso ser malinterpretada.

La mujer se deshizo en agradecimientos y Rick sonrió halagado.

 _-E' tua moglie?_ \- preguntó a mujer y le señaló el anillo de casada.

-¿Mi esposa? Sí… claro… mi esposa…- dijo Rick y la mujer le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a ambos y luego de hacer varias reverencias, se alejó, contenta…

 _-Prosperità_ …- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Dios! Cuánto me cuesta entender a veces…- dijo Rick algo nervioso.

-Pero se entendieron bien… era tu fan…- dijo Kate divertida y él le sonrió.

-Estás muy risueña hoy, Capitana… ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo sabes… tuve un increíble despertar…- dijo ella batiendo las pestañas.

-No sigas mencionándolo…- le dijo atrapándola en sus brazos- porque me están dando ganas de volver al hotel…

-De hecho…- dijo y se mordió el labio por enésima vez ese día- podríamos ir yendo… mientras pasamos por el Foro, el Panteón y la piazza Navona… ¿qué te parece?

-Por un segundo creí que realmente querías ir al hotel…- dijo con algo de desilusión…

-Nadie dijo que no quiera… sólo que antes prefiero conocer un poco más la ciudad… además, no te hagas tantas ilusiones… lo de hoy fue increíble, pero tampoco podemos hacer locuras…

-Ya pasaron unas cuantas horas… muchas horas, en realidad…

-¿Acaso el pequeño Ricky está despertándose?- le preguntó ella y alzó las cejas.

-No me desafíes…

-De verdad…- dijo y lo empujó para seguir caminando- cero locuras… ¿estamos?

Rick la miró de costado y bufó con fastidio.

-De acuerdo…- dijo pero realmente no pensaba hacerle demasiado caso…

La ruta se cumplió tal como Kate, que había hecho un estudio de todo lo que visitarían ese día, había planeado…

* * *

Luego de visitar el Foro, almorzaron unas pizzas frente al Panteón, la plaza les pareció por demás de pintoresca y se divirtieron imitando a los turistas y a la gente del lugar, que doblaba la pizza entera por la mitad y la comía con la mano…

El recorrido terminó en Piazza Navona, en donde se sentaron a descansar al borde de la fuente y se dieron cuenta de que algunos los miraban con algo de curiosidad, seguramente, reconociendo vagamente a Rick…

Llegaron al hotel antes de la cena y decidieron seguir el consejo del recepcionista que les recomendó un lugar para comer pastas, a unas calles de allí…

El ánimo era muy distendido y cuando terminaron la pasta y un enorme helado italiano bañado en salsa de chocolate que acompañaron con una botella de vino completa, Rick sintió que se mareaba…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella al verlo tambalearse un poco.

-Sí… contento…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-No me digas que estás borracho, Castle…- le dijo ella riendo y se tomaron del brazo, no era que ella estuviese mejor que él.

Caminaron con un poco de torpeza por entre las callecitas y de pronto se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la Fontana di Trevi…

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-No tengo idea… las calles son todas iguales aquí…- dijo él y se echó a reír.

-¿Tienes una moneda? Creo que aprovecharé y pediré deseos…

-¿No pediste suficientes ya?- preguntó él y extrajo una moneda de su bolsillo y se la dio.

-Pero… mira quién habla…- dijo y se acomodó de espaldas a la fuente, cerró los ojos y luego de pensar un momento, arrojó la moneda y sonrió al escucharla hacer "plop" en la fuente…

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento, sentía que no podía dejar de hacerlo. De pronto, recuerdos de ambos en el suelo, al borde de desangrarse lo asaltaron.

Tragó saliva, no era momento para eso. Ahora tenían que ser felices, él se lo había prometido a Kate… ambos lo merecían más que nadie en el mundo…

Ella notó la incomodidad de él y lo miró analítica…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- le dijo él tratando de cambiar el ánimo que se había instalado en ese instante.

-¿Malos recuerdos?

-No malos… esos recuerdos que te hacen pensar y recordar que la vida es una sola… y que hay que disfrutarla…- dijo y alzó las cejas y ella lanzó una carcajada divertida cuando él la atrapó en sus brazos y casi se caen en la fuente.

-Hey…- le dijo al oído- parece que ambos estamos un poco borrachos… podríamos caernos…- le dijo y él miró hacia todos lados y al ver que, raramente no había nadie más allí, la soltó y se quitó las zapatillas para mojar sus pies allí- ¿qué haces?- le preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo cuando él se sentó en el borde.

-Lo que me apetece hacer… de ahora en más, no me privaré de nada…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella y lo imitó, sentándose a su lado y mojando sus pies.

Rick la miró de costado y sonrió. Esa era la Kate que quería ver…

-Pero si lo hacemos… deberíamos hacerlo bien…- dijo y se puso de pie, dentro de la fuente y tiró de la mano de él y ambos comenzaron a salpicarse con agua hasta que quedaron empapados…

Entre carcajadas y gritos, oyeron a lo lejos la sirena de la policía y decidieron que ya se habían portado lo suficientemente mal… y salieron de la fuente para irse caminando rápidamente a esconderse en una de las callecitas casi circulares y tratar de llegar al hotel, que no estaba tan lejos…

* * *

El recepcionista los miró con curiosidad cuando pidieron las llaves de su habitación y Rick la atrapó contra la pared del viejo ascensor mientras subían…

-Deberíamos darnos un baño…- dijo ella cuando llegaron y él alzó las cejas.

-¿Juntos?- dijo y sonrió- digo, porque dicen que aquí en Europa, hay que cuidar mucho los recursos hídricos…

-¿Ahorrar agua?- preguntó divertida.

-Por supuesto… en todos lados, pero aquí… más…- dijo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que armó una pila a su lado.

-Bien…- dijo ella- todo sea por la ecología…

Kate fue la primera en entrar en el diminuto cubículo de la ducha y suspiró al sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel…

Rick la observó un momento, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su belleza y luego se reunió con ella, abrazándola, testeando sus ganas de algo más…

Ella notó cuáles eran sus intenciones y lo miró a través de la cortina de agua…

-Rick…- dijo para intentar convencerlo, tenía algo de temor, pensaba que deberían ir más lento… hacía unas horas que habían hecho el amor...

-No puedo dejar de mirarte… de desearte… y te veo disfrutar, divertirte y me vuelvo a enamorar de ti a cada segundo… y siento deseos de acariciar y besar toda tu piel…- dijo y ella lo acercó a su cara para besarlo.

-Yo también…- admitió cuando se separaron.

Se miraron con ojos oscuros y se bañaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Salieron a la habitación usando sus batas y él la llevó directamente a la cama…

Desanudó su bata y la dejó caer, hizo lo mismo con la de ella y deslizó un dedo, acariciando cada una de sus cicatrices, las nuevas y las más antiguas…

Kate cerró los ojos y dirigió la mano de Rick hacia su pecho, mientras la de ella delineaba la cicatriz de él…

Rick se sentó en la cama y tiró de su mano para acercarla. Besó su abdomen y ascendió hasta su pecho. Ella no esperó demasiado para sentarse sobre él, de frente y sentirlo completarla… mientras descendía lentamente…

Kate se adueñó de su boca mientras se movían lentamente, disfrutándose y el clímax tardó bastante en llegar… para ambos…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella cuando se abrazaron para dormir.

-Te amo…- le contestó él satisfecho, cansado pero feliz.

A lo lejos escucharon una sirena y Kate sonrió contenta, casi a punto de dormirse. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, física y espiritualmente, la felicidad ya no era cosa del futuro, sino del presente…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, todavía falta un poco más de Roma y luego vendrá Florencia. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí tienen lo prometido, así me voy tranquila y no me echan tanto de menos! Son sólo 10 días!**

 **A leer!**

 **Capítulo 10**

Los dos días que restaban en Roma fueron intensos. Visitaron la Villa Borghese, la Piazza del Popolo y terminaron tomando un café en la Piazza di Spagna un día y al siguiente visitaron el fuerte del Castel Sant'Angelo y el Vaticano.

Rick se sentía mucho mejor y Kate se daba cuenta de que resistía mucho más las caminatas y el cansancio de estar de aquí para allá casi todo el día…

Las noches eran románticas, cenaban temprano, se duchaban juntos y luego dormían abrazados, porque luego de los dos primeros días, bastante apasionados, las cosas estaban más calmadas y ellos estaban de acuerdo en que no necesitaban una maratón diaria de sexo para ser felices…

Kate sintió algo de nostalgia cuando se iban de Roma, directo al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Florencia… habían sido días increíbles y estaba segura de que ese reencuentro con Rick perduraría en su mente y en su corazón para siempre…

Rick se quedó medio dormido en el vuelo y Kate aprovechó para hojear una revista en donde se interesó leyendo sobre la comida sana y el ejercicio físico para sentirse cada día mejor… cosa que sabía de sobra y practicaba todo lo que podía…

* * *

El hotel en Florencia quedaba muy cerca del Ponte Vecchio y no bien dejaron sus cosas, él la llevó a observar el atardecer maravilloso y cálido sobre el río Arno.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco de madera, con la mirada perdida en las casas viejas y el reflejo del sol, próximo a ocultarse, en el agua… y él la tomó de los hombros y los masajeó un momento…

-lugar es increíble… creo que podría vivir aquí y no echar tanto de menos nuestra ciudad…- dijo Kate con calma, tan relajada que Rick pensó que se trataba de otra persona que hablaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Yo creí que te gustaría, pero que no cambiabas el ruido de New York por nada…

-Tú sabes que New York es mi lugar en el mundo, y aunque Roma me ha gustado muchísimo, encuentro este lugar como… no sé… encantado… es maravilloso…

-Bueno… lo tendré en cuenta para nuestros retiros…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Para eso falta mucho…

-Podremos volver antes… pero todavía debemos tener al menos tres o cuatro hijos…

-¿Tres o cuatro? ¿En qué estás pensando? A mí me gustan los niños pero ¿resistir todos esos partos?- dijo y arrugó la nariz…

-Bueno, ya veremos…- le contestó divertido él, en sus fantasías eran muchos hijos, total, la que pondría el cuerpo sería ella.

-Sí…- dijo ella totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

-Kate… quería preguntarte… ¿todavía te gusta la idea de escribir nuestra historia juntos?

-Por supuesto… creí que eras tú quien se había arrepentido…- dijo ella y giró la cabeza para mirarlo- como dijiste que hablarías con la editorial y no lo hiciste…

-De hecho lo hice… y esperaba una respuesta para estos días…

-¿Sí?

-Así es… y acabo de recibirla, cuando llegamos a Florencia…

-¿Entonces?

-En el momento en que regresemos a New York, el contrato estará disponible para que lo firmemos… la editorial está encantada con tenernos trabajando juntos… dicen que están seguros que será un éxito…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kate algo sorprendida.

-¿Tienes dudas? Yo no… si nuestra historia inspiró mi imaginación y produjo tantos libros, la historia verdadera vuelta novela será aún mejor…

-¿Usaremos nuestros nombres?

-Es una especie de autobiografía… además, todo el mundo sabrá que somos nosotros… ¿le tienes miedo a la exposición?

-No… no es eso… supongo que me acostumbraré a la idea…- dijo y lo abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de él, sintiéndose a salvo, el calor y la luz del sol que casi había desaparecido en el horizonte haciendo todo más romántico…

* * *

Caminaron un buen rato y luego, cuando regresaron, se cambiaron para ir a cenar.

Kate se sorprendió con el lugar, la entrada no decía mucho y cuando estuvieron dentro, todo estaba iluminado tenuemente y había muy pocas mesas, de las cuales solo la mitad estaba ocupada…

-¿Llegamos muy temprano?- preguntó Kate.

-Yo creo que es tarde… pero no importa… disfrutemos de una rica cena…

Se sentaron a comer y pidieron algo de pasta y carne de segundo plato. Rick decidió que un buen champagne sería el mejor acompañamiento y terminaron muertos de risa, contando anécdotas que ambos conocían y pidiendo una segunda botella…

Por suerte el hotel no quedaba lejos y tuvo que ser Kate, en su italiano no tan rústico como el de Rick, quien le indicó al conductor del taxi la dirección.

El ánimo era distendido y alegre. No habían podido completar la segunda botella pero ambos estaban suficientemente borrachos como para llegar al hotel haciendo bastante ruido y muertos de risa…

Kate sintió el cuerpo cálido de Rick tras el suyo cuando intentaba pasar la tarjeta y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Su pulso falló y supo que tenía que volver a intentarlo.

Las manos de Rick ascendiendo por su cintura, por debajo de su chaqueta y su ropa, directamente sobre su piel la distrajeron y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo sus besos húmedos en la parte lateral de su cuello…

-Rick…- jadeó al sentir también la erección de él a la altura de su espalda baja.

-Quiero hacerte el amor ahora…- le dijo él en el oído, entre besos.

Las manos de Rick se colaron por debajo del pantalón de vestir y la ropa interior de ella y Kate sintió que perdía el conocimiento. La tarjeta se cayó y él lanzó una carcajada feliz al sentirla totalmente entregada a él, húmeda, dispuesta, tan desesperada como él…

La acarició y la estimuló mientras le hablaba al oído y Kate quiso protestar, sabiendo que no estaban en el lugar adecuado y que estaban demasiado cerca de la habitación, en donde se encontrarían más cómodos, pero no pudo articular palabra.

Sintió el roce de él, muy excitado y un ruido la distrajo. Una pareja parecía estar discutiendo y las voces se hacían cada vez más cercanas.

Rick reaccionó y se separó de ella justo a tiempo, antes de que la pareja pudiera verlos. Kate tomó aire y se agachó a recoger la tarjeta, la pasó con torpeza por el lector y la puerta se abrió…

Él les hizo una reverencia respetuosa a los que pasaban a su lado, que por educación habían interrumpido la discusión y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y encontrándose con Kate que se quitaba la ropa rápidamente, intentando no perder tiempo…

Rick la imitó y se reunieron en un beso húmedo y desesperado, piel contra piel…

Quiso levantarla en brazos para llevarla a la cama pero sabía que no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos, así que la abrazó y la fue empujando suavemente…

-Protección…- gimió ella cuando lo sintió separar sus piernas con desesperación, al caerse ambos sobre la cama.

-Sí…- dijo él. La realidad era que sólo una vez, la primera, habían consentido en no cuidarse, no era que no quisieran tener hijos, pero a pesar de eso, sentían que esa era una decisión que tenían que tomar ambos, no llevados por un momento de pasión…

Kate no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hablaron hasta que lo sintió en ella, finalmente… pero le pareció una eternidad…

Rick lanzó un gemido ronco cuando comenzó a moverse, luego de darle tiempo a ella para que se adaptara a él…

Se enfocó en sus ojos. Esos ojos que desbordaban amor, pasión, total entrega… esos ojos que pudo haber perdido si las cosas no salían tan bien como habían salido…

Deseó que, de tener una hija, ella tuviera esos ojos… cristalinos, perfectos…

Ella lo atrajo para besar sus labios y luego de un momento, los golpeó un clímax casi violento, repentino… y se quedaron mirándose, como si no existiese nada más…

Rick se desconectó suavemente y ella se mordió el labio, sentía toda su piel aún sensible…

-¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato de silencio.

-¿Recién? En nada…

-Estuviste algo ausente… lo vi en tu mirada… ¿fantaseabas?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno… algo así… pero no es lo que te imaginas…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Yo sé que no es el momento, quizá… y que todavía nos falta recuperarnos un poco más… fantaseaba con tener una niña con tus ojos… tienes unos ojos tan increíbles que solo… me gustaría que ella los tuviera… es todo…

-Tienes una pequeña obsesión con mis ojos…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Es cierto…

-Recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste, apenas nos conocimos…- dijo y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Son increíbles…

-Tampoco estaría nada mal que sacara tus ojos… la niña… o tal vez sea un niño…

-No quiero esperar mucho para saberlo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y besó sus labios…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que la idea anda rondando, veremos qué pasa y como sigue este viaje! Nos vemos a la vuelta, espero que estén bien, yo estaré descansando! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los días en Florencia fueron inolvidables, románticos y Kate y Rick, mientras recorrían la ciudad, se las ingeniaban para ir hablando de cómo encararían la historia que pensaban escribir, la historia de ellos…

Pasaron una semana en Venecia y pronto comenzaron a sentir que echaban de menos sus cosas, su casa, sobre todo Kate y entonces decidieron volver… no era que tuviesen una fecha límite, habían pensando en quedarse hasta que tuviesen ganas de dar la vuelta…

Tenían pasajes para el día siguiente por la mañana y habían salido a cenar la noche anterior, como una suerte de despedida de la ciudad…

Venecia fue el lugar en donde estuvieron más tiempo, comparado con los tres o cuatro días pasados en Roma y Florencia, decidieron quedarse allí una semana y cuando surgió la posibilidad de irse a otra ciudad, tomaron la decisión…

Kate tomó la mano de Rick por sobre la mesa, mientras esperaban la comida y la apretó con cariño…

-¿De verdad no estás enojado porque te propuse volver?

-Amor… adoro viajar y he descubierto que hacerlo contigo me gusta todavía más, pero uno no puede viajar eternamente y lo bueno de eso es que también se puede disfrutar la vuelta… el reencuentro de nosotros con nuestras cosas, nuestra gente… el trabajo…

-El trabajo no…

-¿Sigues pensando en renunciar?

-¿Crees que podría haber cambiado de idea? Ya fue suficiente de ponerme y ponerte en peligro, Rick… resolví el caso de mi vida… varias veces, o al menos eso creí yo y ahora estoy en libertad para poder dedicarme a vivir mi vida…

-Eso suena increíble y lo mejor es que creo que estoy incluido en esos planes, ¿verdad?- le dijo mirándola, perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo estás? No te escaparás fácilmente, Castle… tengo planes para nosotros…

-¿Planes? ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-Los conoces de sobra…

-Pero me gusta oírtelos decir…

-Quiero una vida normal… que esta pareja se transforme en una familia… quiero tener tiempo para dedicarme a eso y no estar atada al trabajo porque tú sabes que me cuesta un poco separar las cosas…

-¿Serás ama de casa?- preguntó él risueño y ella alzó ambas cejas.

-No creo que pueda, pero supongo que habrá cosas para hacer que no impliquen ponerme en peligro…

-Seguro que sí…- dijo él y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

* * *

Comieron hablando de lo que harían al llegar y cuando volvieron al hotel prepararon sus cosas para no tener que levantarse tan temprano y armar todo al día siguiente.

Rick se sorprendió al verla salir del baño totalmente desnuda y mirarlo como aquella primera vez que habían estado juntos, el deseo tan evidente que casi lo incomodaba…

-Kate…- dijo casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-¿Estás muy cansado?- le preguntó acercándose despacio, permitiéndole observarla y sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su mirada.

-No… no… para nada… sólo creí… cuando dijiste que te ducharías pensé que era porque tú estabas cansada…

-No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo pero te necesito, Rick… aunque puedo entender que estés cansado…

-No lo estoy… ven aquí…- le dijo y extendió su mano y tomó la de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos no bien sintió los labios de él sobre su estómago, delineando su herida más reciente, produciéndole una sensación extraña, pero el deseo era más fuerte que esa sensación y Kate bajó la vista para verlo zambullirse en su pecho y estimularla hasta hacerla jadear de placer…

Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobrecogida por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y sus manos lo ayudaron a desvestirse, necesitaba sentirlo contra su piel, cálido, con ese aroma que la embriagaba, no importaba dónde estuvieran, un aroma que ella reconocería en cualquier parte…

Todas las veces que habían hecho el amor durante ese viaje y luego del tan ansiado reencuentro, había sido Rick quien había tomado la iniciativa y ella se mantenía expectante, no porque no quisiera estar con él, sino porque temía forzarlo y que no se sintiera lo suficientemente bien…

Esta era la primera vez que ella había tomado la iniciativa y eso también lo hacía sentir más estimulado a él…

Sus cuerpos se reunieron en un abrazo intenso, mientras sus bocas se confundían, batallando por el poder y de pronto, ella se detuvo en seco y lo tomó de la cara…

Rick estuvo a punto de protestar, estaba desesperado por seguir adelante pero se perdió en sus ojos y se mantuvo estático, pendiente de lo que ella pudiera decirle…

-Rick…- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hace un buen tiempo que el reloj biológico me está torturando…- comenzó a decir y bajó la vista, como si le costara mucho trabajo expresar sus ideas.

-¿El… reloj biológico?- dijo algo confundido él.

-No quiero esperar tanto tiempo para tener un hijo…

-Claro…

-Yo sé que esta es una decisión que deberíamos pensar más… pero lo necesito… y ahora es un buen momento…

-Lo es…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Es lo que más quiero…- dijo él algo emocionado.

-¿Ahora mismo?- preguntó ella con ansiedad.

-Ahora mismo…- dijo él con una sonrisa y luego de besarlo húmedamente, ella descendió sobre él y ambos suspiraron al sentirse reunidos tan íntimamente.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó ella.

-Kate… desde que te conocí y me enamoré de ti que fantaseo con esto… simplemente creí que no estabas lista o que no querías que fuera inmediatamente…

-Han pasado tantas cosas… no quiero esperar más…- dijo con algo de emoción.

-Está muy bien…- dijo él y la tomó de las caderas para poder moverse a su ritmo.

Kate volvió a besarlo y lo dejó marcar el ritmo. Era parejo, profundo y en un momento, Kate creyó que se quedaría sin aire… era tanta la excitación que sentía que le parecía que no le alcanzaría con llegar al clímax…

-Por favor, más rápido…- le dijo entre jadeos y él la tomó de la cara y mientras la miraba a los ojos aceleró el ritmo y la oyó lanzar un gemido sordo, placentero al haber llegado al clímax.

Kate se mordió el labio y enfocó su mirada en él, tratando de reponerse, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y sólo podía ser consciente de los ojos de él, que la observaban absortos, casi al borde del abismo…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y lo vio sonreír, mientras explotaba cálidamente en ella, producto de su propio clímax.

Rick la besó dulcemente cuando pudo recuperarse un poco y la mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo.

Kate quiso moverse para no incomodarlo pero él no se lo permitió…

-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…- le dijo él acariciando su cara.

-Y yo que me he resistido tanto a lo que sentía por ti…

-Lo sé… y tenías derecho… pero eso ya pasó…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Por suerte ya pasó…- le dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, confortable, cómoda y sintiéndose en su lugar, con él…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que han tomado la decisión, veremos si tardan mucho o es que Lily ya está en camino. Nos vemos en el próximo, como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Perdón por la intermitencia en mis actualizaciones, he estado luchando contra mi ordenador que está un poco viejo y obsoleto. Espero poder solucionarlo. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Rick le guiñó el ojo a Kate antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. No habían avisado a qué hora llegarían para poder hacerlo con tranquilidad, conocían de sobra a la familia y sabían que de conocer el horario, quizá los estarían esperando con una fiesta sorpresa que no tenían tantas ganas de tener…

Sí querían reencontrarse con la familia y los amigos, pero sin hacer tanto desarreglo…

En eso estaban de acuerdo, por un lado consideraban que era necesario festejar cada día por seguir vivos, pero tampoco era cuestión de vivir de fiesta en fiesta… ellos querían normalidad, por lo tanto trataban de esquivar esas manifestaciones…

Kate inspiró hondo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en cada lugar de su casa, no bien traspasó la puerta…

Sintió felicidad por un lado, por el hecho de estar de vuelta, porque ese era su hogar, el hogar que compartía con Rick y eso la hacía muy feliz… pero por otro lado sintió angustia cuando los recuerdos de aquella tarde, los disparos, la agonía casi mortal, la asaltaron…

Rick la miró y de inmediato lo supo, supo de su angustia, de esa sensación rara que sentía porque a él le pasaba algo similar…

Estiró su mano y la apretó comprensivo. Estaba seguro de que podrían superarlo, pero evidentemente, más allá de la escapada casi convertida en luna de miel, las heridas aún no estaban cerradas y había trabajo por hacer…

Kate cerró la puerta tras ellos, luego de arrastrar ambas maletas y se sumergió en sus brazos…

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y ella las dejó, sin reprimirlas…

-No tienes idea de lo seguro que estoy de que estaremos bien…- le dijo al oído y ella se apartó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo sé… me pasa lo mismo…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Ya hemos comenzado una nueva vida, hace unos días, pero hoy comienza una nueva etapa para nosotros…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y asintió- creo que debería ir a hablar con mis jefes…

-No tienes que salir corriendo a hacerlo… tienes unos días más para pensar…

-No tengo que pensar nada, Rick…- le dijo sonriendo ante la naturalidad con que él se tomaba que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estás segura?

-No me crees…- dijo y alzó las cejas- bien… supongo que lo tendré que demostrar con hechos…

-Yo no dudo de que no quieras ponerte en peligro y de tu determinación… pero tengo miedo que dentro de un tiempo me digas que te arrepientes y que no se pueda hacer nada al respecto…

-Siempre habrá algo que hacer… pero no te preocupes, no me pasará… hace mucho tiempo que decidí que cuando pudiera resolver todo esto, me dedicaría a mi vida… creo que quizá demoré más de la cuenta, pero no me quejo… alguna vez llegué a creer que cuando todo terminara sería tarde, estaría sola… pero te tengo a ti… y supongo que tendremos una familia…

-Muy pronto…- dijo él y batió sus pestañas.

-Así es…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Entonces…

-Iré esta misma tarde a presentar mi renuncia…

-¿Lo has hablado con los chicos?

-No directamente, pero créeme, lo saben…

-Si lo saben no creo que estén muy satisfechos…

-Se arreglarán sin mí…

-Lo harán… pero te echarán de menos…- le dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía Ryan no estaba con nosotros, Javi y yo éramos muy compinches…

-¿Debería preocuparme?- bromeó Rick y ella achicó los ojos.

-No seas tonto… la cuestión era que hablábamos mucho y era notoria la diferencia de opiniones sobre la carrera…

-¿Ah, sí?

-La idea es similar, uno quiere ayudar a que tengamos una ciudad mejor, más segura… él lo eligió por superación propia, yo porque tenía esa espina clavada en mi corazón, quería resolver la muerte de mi madre y que se hiciera justicia… y en ese momento le confesé que me retiraría si algún día resolvía el caso…

-Entiendo…- le dijo y la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta- ¿quieres que prepare algo de comer para el almuerzo? No me he quedado satisfecho con la comida en el avión…

-Haz eso mientras yo comienzo a separar la ropa para lavar…- le dijo ella y sonrió cuando él besó su frente con ternura.

* * *

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. Ella cada tanto pasaba con ropa para lavar y él levantaba la vista sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien…

Se sentía raro, como que todo era nuevo y sin embargo no lo era… pero seguramente todo tenía que ver con la sensación de haber estado alejado de su casa por unos cuantos días…

Cuando se sentaban a comer escucharon el timbre y se miraron con incredulidad…

El huracán Martha y detrás suyo, con más tranquilidad, Alexis y Haley, llegaron para recibirlos… o al menos para darles la bienvenida…

-¿Cómo están mis queridos?- preguntó Martha abrazándolos a ambos mientras Alexis y Haley se miraban sonrientes, no queriendo estar en el lugar de ellos.

-Pues… sorprendidos de verlas, madre…- dijo Rick y alzó las cejas para hacer reír a su hija.

-Bueno, si esperaba a que nos informaran cuando volverían, no lo sabríamos aún…

-Madre…

-No, no… no queremos molestar, sólo saber que están bien y felices, como debe ser…- dijo la actriz con tono dramático.

-Pues… estamos bien…- dijo Rick.

-Gracias por preocuparse…- dijo Kate y abrazó a Alexis, que no había podido llegar hasta ella.

-¿Por dónde estuvieron?- preguntó Haley.

-Roma, Florencia y Venecia…

-Hermosos lugares, muy románticos…- dijo y alzó las cejas para Rick, que le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Y ahora? ¿están listos para volver a sus cosas?

-Bueno… las cosas cambiarán un poco… hemos estado pensando bastante…

-Díganme que tendré nietos pronto…- dijo Martha con el mismo dramatismo.

-Creí que ya tenías una nieta…- protestó Alexis y Rick sonrió.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, cariño… quiero niños para malcriar, tú ya estás demasiado crecida…- dijo Martha y Haley soltó una risita cómplice.

-Creo que estoy algo herida…- dijo Alexis imitando el tono de su abuela y todos rieron.

-La idea es tener hijos, por supuesto… pero también escribir nuestra historia juntos…- dijo Rick con orgullo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Martha sorprendida.

-Lo intentaremos- agregó Kate.

-¿Y tu trabajo, Kate?- preguntó Haley con curiosidad.

-Bueno… tengo decidido renunciar… soy demasiado adicta a él y quiero dedicarme a tener una vida relajada…- dijo y miró a Rick.

-¿Podrás con eso?- preguntó Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Kate y se sentaron a comer.

Mientras todas las mujeres charlaban, Rick se dedicó a mirarlas, especialmente a su esposa. De pronto todos los proyectos con los que había soñado se tornaron posibles y eso lo hizo sonreír. Kate lo miró y comprendió su alegría, había llegado el momento de ser felices…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya estamos de nuevo en casa y con proyectos. Veremos como sigue todo. Prometo dedicarme a esta historia dentro de muy poco. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Déjenme saber cómo voy con algunas reviews, ¿si?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Como dije el otro día, siento mucho que mis actualizaciones sean tan esporádicas, pero entre mi ordenador, con quien estoy bastante peleada y mi trabajo, estoy con menos tiempo que nunca... en fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, uno de transición, espero que sepan entenderlo!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Kate abrazó a su amiga Lanie sintiendo su calidez, ella había sido una de las más preocupadas por su estado de salud luego de que los encontraran tirados en su casa, desangrándose…

-Me alegra tanto que estén de vuelta…- dijo Lanie cuando se sentaron en el sofá, cerca y Kate sonrió.

-Fue increíble… pudimos desconectarnos de todo… pero yo echaba de menos todo esto…

-¿Tu casa?

-No lo sé… la ciudad, el ruido, mi casa…

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Bueno… eso no tanto…- dijo y lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Javi me dijo que no creía que quisieras seguir en la policía…

-Él lo sabe bien… es cierto… han sido experiencias increíbles pero ya es hora de dar un paso al costado y dejar de cargarme tanta responsabilidad…

-Creo que los chicos van a echarte de menos…- dijo Lanie con algo de melancolía.

-¿Sólo los chicos?

-Yo echaré de menos nuestras charlas, las profesionales y las privadas…

-No tiene por qué ser así… yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites y por supuesto, te iré a visitar tanto que te sentirás molesta…

-¿Molesta? Eso nunca amiga…- le dijo y apretó su mano con ternura- ¿y bien? Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

-Bueno… con Rick se dio la posibilidad de escribir nuestra historia juntos…

-¿Escribirás con él?

-Me gusta la idea, sobre todo si se trata de nuestra historia… pero no me siento capaz de seguirle el ritmo, aunque por supuesto estaré sobre su hombro para que no escriba cosas como que yo fui la primera en enamorarme de él o que le tuve ganas desde el minuto cero…

-Como si eso no fuera cierto…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz ante el gesto de fastidio de Kate.

-Tú sabes que no fue tan así…

-Claro que no… porque ambos se enamoraron desde el minuto cero y también se tuvieron ganas desde allí… eso es lo justo…

-De cualquier manera, será una hermosa historia…- dijo Lanie asintiendo.

-Y luego está la idea de iniciar una familia…

-¿Tener hijos?- dijo Lanie y Kate vio como claramente, su amiga se emocionaba casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Es lo que me haría más feliz… espero poder concretarlo…- dijo Kate que sintió como el estado de su amiga la contagiaba.

-¿Es un proyecto o una decisión tomada?- preguntó la médica.

-Es una decisión tomada y por momentos practicada durante el viaje…- dijo y rió con alegría.

-¿Quieres decir que ya podrías…?- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Bueno… posibilidades hay… por momentos creo que ya estoy en carrera…

-¿Embarazada?

-Lanie… es tan profunda la necesidad que tengo de ser madre…- dijo y se quebró un poco. Lanie la miró y la esperó para que pudiese seguir hablando- es como… que mi reloj biológico se ha despertado…

-Te entiendo… me pasó lo mismo hace un tiempo…- dijo Lanie.

-¿Y?- quiso saber Kate.

-Estuve explorando la posibilidad de hacer un tratamiento…

-Pero ¿y Javi?

-Lo nuestro es hermoso… pero estoy segura de que un hijo lo haría sentir atado… y eso no es lo que quiero…

-Y dejaste pasar un momento importante…- dijo Kate con algo de tristeza.

-Lo hice… pero supongo que tendré alguna otra oportunidad más adelante… aunque no creo tener tanto tiempo…

-¿Y si hablas con él? Yo creo que quizá te sorprenda…

Lanie arrugó la nariz y aceptó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

-¿Te preparo un café?- le dijo levantándose y Lanie aceptó, y se acomodó en el sillón, lista para seguir conversando.

* * *

Rick salió de la editorial con buen ánimo. Le habían dado un jugoso adelanto para el libro que planeaba escribir con Kate y las condiciones eran auspiciosas…

Decidió que daría una caminata por el Central Park. Se había acostumbrado a pasar casi todo el tiempo con Kate, pero quería darle aire para que pudiese charlar con su amiga… y además trataría de despejarse…

Recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido durante el viaje lo invadieron y se preguntó si Kate seguía con la idea firme de dejar totalmente la policía…

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era muy difícil que ella pudiese desconectarse totalmente…

Caminó un buen rato, se encontró respirando y disfrutando del aire un poco más puro que había en ese lugar…

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a Kate acomodando ropa en la habitación. Ella supo que él había llegado pero no lo miró directamente…

Rick se acercó por detrás y la abrazó y Kate aprovechó el momento para dejar descansar su cuerpo sobre el de él…

-Creí que llegarías antes…- dijo ella en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa cercanía.

-No quise entrometerme en una conversación de chicas…- dijo y besó suavemente su oído, tratando de no molestarla.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella genuinamente conmovida.

-¿Cómo está Lanie?

-Bien… un poco sorprendida con mi decisión…

-Decisión que por ahora no piensas cambiar…

-¿Insistes con eso?- le preguntó ella y él la soltó para que pudiera girar y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es solo que no puedo imaginarme que te quedes quieta, sin hacer nada que se mezcle con eso… con los homicidios, con tu gente de la doce…

-Tal vez podría intentar ayudarlos desde fuera… como una consultora…

-Entonces ten cuidado… porque yo empecé así y no quería perderme un solo minuto del trabajo…

-¿Del trabajo o de mí?- le dijo ella sonriendo y batiendo sus pestañas, seductora.

-Ambas cosas… lo sabes…- se defendió él.

-Así es… entonces creo que limitaré mi ayuda sólo a momentos en los que realmente me necesiten ¿qué te parece?

-Bien… si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

Kate lo besó y él se entregó al beso, ambos sintieron lo mismo en ese instante. Se sentía raro, pero la sensación era de libertad total… esa era la vida que habían estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… ¿serían capaces de sostenerla?

* * *

 **Como dije, capítulo de transición, veremos como sigue y será lo más pronto que mis tareas y mi ordenador me permitan! Gracias por seguir leyendo, como siempre! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate caminó con paso seguro al salir de la oficina de sus jefes tratando de que la lágrima que se le había escapado no se hiciera más notoria. La decisión, difícil o no, acertada o no, estaba tomada…

Pensó en pasar sin saludar a Ryan y Espo, pero supo que aunque no tuviese demasiadas ganas de hablar, se los debía, no porque no fuese a verlos nunca más, sino porque una etapa importante y larga de su vida se terminaba y ellos habían sido parte de ella, casi todo el tiempo…

Ambos la miraron con una mezcla de admiración y tristeza y fue Espo quien se atrevió a abrazarla primero. Kate intentó controlar las lágrimas pero no pudo, estaba sobrepasada por las emociones…

-Todavía puedes arrepentirte…- murmuró Espo en su oído, no para que no lo oyera Ryan sino como una forma de no avergonzarla.

-No lo haré… pero si estaré si me necesitan… en serio…- dijo ella y secó sus lágrimas, golpeando con suavidad el pecho del moreno.

-Será difícil sin ti…- dijo Ryan cuando le tocó el turno de abrazarla.

-Para mí también lo será… pero esta es una decisión que quizá debí haber tomado hace tiempo…

-Bec… Kate…- dijo Ryan mirándola de cerca, sin soltarla y con los ojos algo húmedos- tienes toda mi admiración… ha sido increíble trabajar contigo…

-Eso le dirás a todas…- dijo Kate y sonrió para no seguir llorando.

-Tú sabes que no…- le siguió el juego él y Kate miró su antiguo escritorio.

-Me comprometí con los jefes a estar alerta y disponible para cualquier caso de alto perfil… o esos que ustedes saben que son mis favoritos…

-No tienes necesidad…- dijo Espo- pero lo tendremos en cuenta… cuando nuestra cabeza no funcione como corresponde…

-Gracias… gracias por todo, chicos… me alegra que ustedes lo hayan pasado bien trabajando conmigo… me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y los abrazó a ambos antes de tomar su caja y mirar una última vez a su oficina oscura- si me olvidé algo, me lo hacen llegar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- le aseguró Ryan y Kate levantó la mano luego de girar para irse, sin mirarlos, su emoción estaba demasiado al borde del abismo.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, se subió al ascensor. Los oficiales que la vieron pasar, la miraron con algo de tristeza, ella se había tomado el trabajo de hablar con cada uno, para hacerles saber su decisión pero todos la conocían y no querían contradecirla en su deseo de no despedirse…

Cuando llegó a la primera planta, sintió un vacío casi indescriptible. Ella sabía de sobra que la esperaba un futuro increíble junto a su marido, pero todo sería nuevo y tendría que adaptarse, como había hecho la primera vez que había pisado la comisaría…

* * *

Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió de que Rick no estuviese allí para recibirla. Él sabía adónde había ido ella y también sabía que quizás ella necesitaría de su apoyo…

Dejó la caja a un costado para que no molestase y caminó arrastrando los pies mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba las llaves tiradas sobre la mesita…

Pensó en mirar televisión para ver si podía distraerse y cuando se acomodó en el sillón se quedó dormida el poco rato…

Rick llegó y se sintió culpable de no haber estado allí cuando ella llegara, también era cierto que creyó que ella volvería más tarde, que quizá se quedaría tomando unas cervezas con los chicos, pero evidentemente eso no había sucedido… y allí estaba ella, descansando, ¿deprimida? No… quizás un poco triste…

Se inclinó sobre ella, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y besó sus labios. Ella protestó suavemente y abrió los ojos…

-Hey…- dijo cuando su mirada se enfocó en él- ¿dónde estabas?

-Tenía cosas que hacer en el banco, y luego pasé por la editorial… creí que volverías más tarde…

-No quise ponerme sentimental… tú me conoces…

-Más vale morir que mostrar debilidad…

-Así es…

-Pero ya no tienes una reputación qué cuidar…

-Me hubiera puesto a llorar como una niña pequeña a quien le quitaron su muñeca favorita…

-Kate… no tenías que hacer esto… quiero decir, no por mí…

-Lo hice por mí… por mi tranquilidad… esta es una nueva etapa…- dijo y cuando intentó levantarse, sintió una puntada en la cabeza y se la tomó con cara de sufrimiento…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rick sin comprender.

-Parece que tendré una jaqueca…

-¿Por qué no te preparo un baño relajante y una rica comida?

-Suena bien…- dijo y besó sonoramente sus labios para luego acomodarse un rato más en el sillón, esperando que él le preparase el baño…

* * *

Un rato después, suspiró un poco más aliviada cuando se sumergió en el agua tibia y fragante del baño… seguramente la jaqueca era por todos los momentos emocionales que había vivido ese día… ella sabía que aunque hubiese pasado por momentos más graves de stress, ese había sido menos peligroso pero más definitivo en su vida…

Se quedó un buen rato, casi entre dormida de a momentos, sintiendo que el dolor iba cediendo, muy de a poco…

Rick le fue a avisar que la cena estaba lista y se quedó mirándola. Realmente ella estaba bien, parecía más distendida y el descanso le había sentado como él esperaba…

Kate se reunió con él un rato después y lo abrazó con ternura antes de sentarse frente a él en la mesa…

-¿Quieres un poco de vino?- le preguntó él con cautela.

-En realidad creo que tomaré agua… la jaqueca ya cedió pero tengo miedo de que vuelva…- le dijo y asintió cuando él le sirvió agua en la copa.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- le preguntó él un rato después, promediando la comida.

-Bien… fue… como tenía que ser… los jefes trataron de convencerme de que era una pieza clave en la comisaría, yo les expliqué mis motivos y finalmente los entendieron…

-¿Los chicos?

-Los chicos estaban algo tristes, como yo… pero prometieron que si se presenta algún caso de los que me gustan, me llamarán para que los ayude…

-Bien…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y siguió comiendo.

-¿De verdad piensas dedicarte a escribir conmigo?

-Bueno, digamos que no siento que esa sea una vocación… no puedo compararme contigo… pero me gustaría darte una mano y escribir una linda historia… me gusta nuestra historia… sería lindo poder contarla… objetivamente…

-¿Objetivamente?- preguntó él y arrugó la nariz.

-Me refiero a contar la verdad… que ya es suficientemente linda…

-Entiendo… pero digamos que si hay algo interesante cuando alguien escribe una especie de autobiografía, son las subjetividades…

-Mientras no digamos cosas que no son…

-¿Cosas cómo qué?

-No lo sé… esos inventos de que yo fui quien primero se enamoró de ti… que hacía cualquier cosa para llamar tu atención…

-Pues… eso no es mentira…- dijo él divertido.

-Lo es… totalmente mentira… no puedo mentir en que me resultaste atractivo desde el principio… pero esa atracción estaba empañada por tu arrogancia…

-¿Arrogancia? Resolví casi todos los casos que me presentabas delante…

-¿Vamos a discutir?- lo frenó ella y él se alzó de hombros, tratando de controlar sus ganas de seguir discutiendo… sabía que eso no lo llevaría muy lejos porque ella era igual a él en ese tema…

-No tenemos que hacerlo, pero sí tendremos que ceder en algunas partes en las que no estamos de acuerdo…

-O podríamos escribir cada uno la historia que vivió… a nuestra manera…

-Es una buena idea… aunque por momentos será bastante contradictoria…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada feliz- de cualquier manera, me gusta la idea… me gusta que tú también aportes tu granito de arena para que esto salga bien…

-Si se trata de nuestra historia, será un best seller… eso seguro…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué tal si continuamos esta conversación en… la habitación? Podría hacerte unos masajes en los pies que quizá te harían sentir mejor…- dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente para que ella sonriera…

-Es una maravillosa idea…- le dijo mirándolo con intención y él estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

* * *

 **Bueno, la decisión está tomada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que si pueden, me lo hagan saber! Es muy importante! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos cuando observó por tercera vez la tira reactiva con el resultado del test de embarazo que acababa de hacerse…

Realmente no podía creer que ya estuviese embarazada, no era que no quisiera, todo lo contrario, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente pensaba que cuando el momento llegara, lo sabría… y eso no había sucedido…

Cerró los ojos y recordó su última conversación con Lanie, el día anterior. Ella le había contado que no se estaba sintiendo bien y al enumerarle los síntomas, la médica le había aconsejado hacerse un test, aunque hubiese tenido el período normalmente hacía un par de semanas…

 _-¿Por qué tantas dudas, Kate? Te haces el test y si es negativo, te quedas tranquila y ya…- le dijo Lanie antes de tomar el último trago de cerveza, los jueves eran los días marcados para encontrarse desde hacía unas semanas._

 _-Tengo miedo de ilusionarme…_

 _-¿Esperarás a tener náuseas, antojos y un vientre de siete meses?_

 _-No estoy embarazada, Lanie…_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 _-Porque estoy segura de que me hubiese dado cuenta…_

 _-Dime algo… ¿acaso tu marido no está un poco más obsesionado con… cierta parte de tu cuerpo que antes le resultaba normal… y ahora de pronto la ha descubierto…?_

 _Kate la miró pensativa y abrió los ojos como platos. Rick había sido siempre muy expresivo en cuanto a sus caricias y adoraba cada parte de ella, pero últimamente había dejado su obsesión por su trasero y se había dedicado a venerar su pecho… eso era cierto… miró hacia su pecho y arrugó la frente…_

 _El sostén le quedaba más ajustado. Kate pensó que quizá tenía que renovar su lencería porque simplemente quizá había ganado un par de kilos durante las vacaciones y por eso no le iba tan cómodo…_

 _-Lanie…- dijo y abrió la boca._

 _-Es así ¿verdad?_

 _-Es cierto…_

 _-Los hombres se desesperan con eso cuando las mujeres quedan embarazadas… bueno, entonces no hay dudas… tienes que hacerte el test…_

 _-Pero no le diré nada a Rick aún, es inevitable que yo me ilusione, pero no quiero ilusionarlo a él, por las dudas…_

 _-Si las cosas son como me cuentas, entonces creo que en unos meses tendremos Castlecito… o Castlecita…- dijo sonriente y Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia._

Tomó su móvil y tecleó _"positivo"_ en un mensaje para Lanie. A los dos segundos la médica se comunicaba con ella…

-Kate…- le dijo con tono de emoción y Kate lo supo- no tengo palabras para describir mi felicidad… ¿cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé…- dijo Kate con voz temblorosa- rara… no sé qué hacer aún…

-Sonríe, ríete a carcajadas… hace unos meses volviste a nacer y ahora llevas en tu vientre la semilla de ese gran amor que tienes con Castle… ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-Que todo sea como tiene que ser… ahora…- dijo y se quebró- ahora necesito que todo tenga un final feliz…

-Estás loca si piensas que este es el final, Kate… esto recién empieza… te felicito, amiga… disfrútalo y cuéntaselo a tu marido…

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón del living y volvió a mirar la tira reactiva que tenía entre sus dedos.

Las lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar ganaron la batalla y bañaron sus mejillas rápidamente. Era mucha emoción la que sentía, demasiada y estaba toda contenida desde que habían tomado la decisión de ser padres…

Se preguntó cómo tomarían sus propios padres la noticia… a su padre podría decírselo y seguramente su madre estaría contenta… en donde estuviese… y la acompañaría, en silencio, por supuesto y la cuidaría como siempre lo había hecho… porque Kate sabía que si ella había podido salir adelante en muchas situaciones de peligro había sido gracias a ella… a ella y a Rick, al que estaba seguro había enviado y puesto en su camino ella…

Ahora tenía que decírselo a Rick… quería que fuese especial… no con demasiada pompa… como se le ocurría que él lo haría de ser la situación al revés… si él tuviese que contarle algo como eso…

Pero ella era más sencilla, y directa también… aunque hubiese dado miles de vueltas antes de entregarle su corazón definitivamente… esto era muy distinto…

Tomó su móvil y pensó en enviarle un mensaje para pedirle que se apure, que llegue cuanto antes… pero no quería adelantarle nada… él había pasado la tarde en su oficina junto a Hayley y Alexis, ayudándolas en el trabajo, que ahora, con la licencia de su hija, manejaban ellas… y no quería molestarlo, seguramente si no venía era porque tenía algo interesante entre manos…

Pensó en ir a verlo, hablar con él allí, pero supo que no quería testigos de ese momento, que después, si él quería podría salir corriendo a contárselo a su socia y a su hija no habría problemas, pero que ese momento era de ellos, de nadie más…

Se distrajo acomodando un poco la casa, la mujer que los ayudaba con la limpieza se había ido hacía un par de horas, pero algunas cosas habían quedado y se dedicó a cumplir con eso…

Luego de darse un baño, acariciando su vientre ante esa nueva sensación de que alguien comenzaba a vivir allí y que la acompañaría toda la vida… Kate preparó una cena sencilla y lo esperó, algo ansiosa, pero tratando de dominarse…

Rick observó que ella estaba algo distinta en cuanto entró. Creyó que quizá se tratara de que no la había visto en casi todo el día y la echaba de menos…

Kate rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y besó sus labios con ternura. Él la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo y ella hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, buscando mantenerse cerca…

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos luego.

-Nada… cosas…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa y Rick frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pasa algo que no sé?

-No… no… bueno… como pasar… algo pasa… pero no es para preocuparse…

-Bien…- dijo él y acarició sus hombros- cuéntame…

-¿No estás hambriento? Preparé la cena… ven, vamos a comer…

-Kate… ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien… sí…

-¿Entonces? Porque desde que entré que percibo que estás alterada…

Kate giró en redondo y tomó los platos que acababa de servir para llevarlos a la mesa…

-Te dije que no era nada para preocuparse…

-Pero no me lo dices… y eso, inevitablemente me hace preocupar…

-Ayer estuve con Lanie y… bueno, le comenté que no me había sentido bien estos días, que estuve cansada, me faltaba el aire, a veces me daban mareos…

-¿Le dijiste cuál era mi teoría?

-No… ¿cuál es tu teoría?- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Stress… por haber dejado el trabajo tan abruptamente… han pasado dos semanas y no sabes qué hacer…

-Estamos comenzando a escribir la novela…

-Es cierto… pero cada vez que tengo que salir a hacer algo me siento culpable porque pienso que te aburrirás…

-Ese es un problema tuyo, no mío… yo estoy bien, Rick… tengo que admitir que echo un poco de menos la comisaría… el trabajo, pero estoy bien, satisfecha con mi decisión…

-¿Qué te dijo Lanie?

-Lanie piensa algo totalmente distinto…

-¿Qué?

-Me dijo que eran algunos síntomas de embarazo…

-¿Qué? Pero si tuviste tu período hace poco…

-Lo sé… me pidió que me hiciera un test, para descartarlo…

-Sí… es una buena idea… ¿lo harás? ¿te preocupa eso?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Ya lo hice…- dijo y se mordió el labio para no estallar en llanto, la mirada de él pasó de preocupada a sorprendida…

-Kate…

-Rick… vamos a tener un bebé…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos que ya no pudo contener y él quiso gritar de felicidad mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, pero no pudo decir nada, no le salían las palabras…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Lily ya viene en camino, veremos como se dan las cosas. Espero que les siga gustando y perdón por no actualizar tanto esta semana, no me he sentido muy bien y estuve con mucho trabajo! Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate sólo pudo sentir la respiración profunda de él y sintió todo su cuerpo ajustado al de él, que la sostenía como si fuese a escapársele…

Rick seguía sin decir nada y Kate quiso cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien… con trabajo se separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos y vio sus lágrimas…

-¿Rick?- le dijo algo preocupada, él no acostumbraba a guardar silencio nunca.

Rick desplazó sus manos desde la cintura a la cara de ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mirando sus ojos, ahora ambos lloraban, él de emoción, una emoción incontenible y ella también, pero además contagiada por la emoción de él…

-Siempre…- dijo y tragó saliva, sentía que todo lo que costaba un esfuerzo inusual y que la emoción cubría todo- siempre supe que esto sucedería… y este es el momento ideal…- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Kate sonrió con ternura y asintió. Él tenía razón. De todos los momentos que habían vivido estando juntos, como pareja, este era el mejor para pensar en tener un hijo…

Pero tener un hijo ya no era sólo un pensamiento, un deseo… ese hijo ya se estaba gestando y lo tendrían con ellos en algunos meses…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó.

-Estoy bien… más allá de una rara sensación cuando me levanto, algún que otro mareo… los síntomas que me hicieron hacerme el test…

-Dios…- dijo y volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, sus manos acariciando suavemente la espalda de ella.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó ella, lo veía raro, parecía feliz pero era como si no pudiese controlar sus emociones.

-Sorprendido… feliz…- dijo él y besó sus labios…

Kate entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso y luego tiró de su mano para llevarlo al sillón…

Se sentaron allí y él la hizo recostar sobre sus piernas. Se inclinó para volver a besarla y la hizo sobresaltar cuando colocó una mano sobre su vientre…

-Lo siento…- dijo él al ver su reacción.

-No, no… está bien… es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la de él para hacerle entender que adoraba esa caricia.

-Todo esto es muy nuevo, muy feliz… debemos disfrutar cada segundo…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Tendremos que pensar en cómo lo contaremos… ¿te parece que tengamos que esperar un tiempo para no ilusionar a los demás?

-¿Callarnos?

-No se trata de callarnos… pero sé que muchos no lo cuentan hasta el tercer mes porque temen que… tú sabes… es la etapa más complicada…

-Es cierto… no sé si podré callarme…- dijo y ella rodó los ojos bromeando.

-Yo creo que será lo mejor… aunque me encantaría contárselo a todos… obviamente Lanie lo sabe… y yo le pedí que no dijera nada… no es que haya elegido contárselo…

-Lo sé… digamos que si no fuera por ella, no te hubieses enterado…

-Es cierto… fui una tonta… todo el tiempo pensé que, dado que conozco tanto mi cuerpo, sabría el momento exacto de quedar embarazada… y no fue así…

-No siempre es tan evidente… sobre todo cuando no lo esperas realmente…

-Digamos que una ilusión había…

-Pero habías comenzado a cuidarte otra vez…

-¿Quieres que se lo contemos a tu madre y Alexis?

-No lo sé… nadie podría callar a mi madre… si lo sabe ella lo sabrá el Ledger…

-Entiendo… bueno… como tú quieras…

-¿Tú quieres decírselo a tu padre?

-Me gustaría… pero ahora tengo la excusa de que está de viaje y no necesito estar llamándolo o viéndolo…

-Claro…

-¿Entonces?

-Nos lo guardamos para nosotros…- dijo él y volvió a inclinarse para besarla mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la ropa para acariciar su piel.

-Como cuando lo nuestro comenzó…

-Así es…- dijo él- aunque no duró mucho el secreto… al poco tiempo todos lo sabían y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta…

-Estábamos en esa burbuja de amor… no veíamos nada a nuestro alrededor…

-Yo sólo podía verte a ti…

-Y yo a ti…- dijo ella y se acomodó en sus brazos.

* * *

Se quedaron un largo rato así, abrazados casi en silencio y finalmente decidieron que cenarían y calentaron la comida que ya estaba helada…

Martha llamó luego y Kate se divirtió viendo sus morisquetas nerviosas para evitar contarle la noticia…

Lanie se comunicó más tarde y Kate le recordó que no dijese nada, porque querían esperar un tiempo…

-Mi boca está sellada…- dijo la doctora y Kate sonrió.

-Gracias Lanie… estamos muy felices…

-Ya lo creo… déjale un saludo enorme al papá del año y también a esa pequeña…

-¿Pequeña? ¿crees que será niña?

-Estoy segura…- dijo y Kate supo que sonreía.

-Pues…- dijo Kate pensativa y sonrió, le agradaba la idea, aunque supiera que tenía el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de entusiasmarse por algo que no sería así… una niña o un varón… daba igual, ella lo o la querría de la misma forma…

-Cuídate y no hagas locuras…

-¿Qué locuras podría hacer yo?- se defendió Kate.

-¿Arrepentirte de haber renunciado y ponerte en peligro?- dijo Lanie como resaltando lo obvio.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado…- le dijo y sonrió antes de cortar.

Se reunió con Rick en la cocina, que terminaba de lavar los platos y lo que habían usado en la cena, casi siempre era ella quien lo hacía, sobre todo porque él era quien cocinaba, pero esta vez él había insistido en ayudarla y ahí estaba, haciendo más desorden que ordenando…

Kate bostezó y lo abrazó por detrás. Rick entrecerró los ojos y cerró el grifo.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le dijo él y ella suspiró.

-Mm-hmm…- dijo asintiendo y él la guió hacia la habitación.

* * *

Kate sintió que se cambiaba en cámara lenta, su mente estaba dispersa, aunque el tema era uno solo… ¿ahora qué? Tenía que buscar un médico… tomar vitaminas, comprar miles de cosas… y sobre todo, callarse la boca por un tiempo…

Rick la recibió en sus brazos y no le preguntó nada, sabía de la batalla que sucedía en su cabeza porque estaba experimentando lo mismo…

Kate le dio la espalda y él acomodó su cuerpo al de ella, adoraba esa posición para dormir… aunque luego, cada uno se alejara un poco para estar más cómodo…

Deslizó una mano, la que tenía más cerca y acarició su vientre…

-Me haces muy feliz… ¿lo sabías?- le dijo con los ojos cerrados, vencido por el cansancio.

-Lo sé… tú también…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa…

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos si realmente pueden callarse la boca y mantenerlo en secreto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando la historia! Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se acomodó sobre las rodillas de Rick mientras terminaba de leer atentamente lo que habían acordado que él escribiría sobre su historia…

Rick aprovechó y acarició su cintura y hundió su nariz en la tela del vestido sencillo que ella llevaba puesto para aspirar su aroma…

Ella lanzó una carcajada feliz al sentir levemente cosquillas y él se detuvo para no molestarla en su lectura…

Unos minutos más tarde, ella bajó la pantalla de la laptop y giró en redondo para mirarlo…

-Realmente eres bueno para contar las cosas…- dijo ella y él sonrió, alzando las cejas con orgullo.

-Cuando una historia es interesante…- dijo luego y ella sonrió, depositando un beso suave sobre sus labios.

Kate suspiró cuando sintió los dedos de él colarse por debajo de la tela del vestido hasta alcanzar su vientre. Hacía una semana que se habían enterado del embarazo y había sido un momento idílico, pleno de romance y dulzura entre ambos…

Se habían separado poco y a Kate le había surgido la oportunidad de suplir a un colega en la academia para dar un par de clases… nada peligroso, solo cuestiones tácticas…

Sin embargo no estaba del todo convencida, a pesar de que eso no implicaría mezclarse con la policía o con casos complicados y que la pusiesen en peligro…

-¿Has pensado en la oferta que te hicieron?- le preguntó Rick sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Lo he pensado pero aún no lo decido… lo de cerrar una puerta es en serio y siento que si vuelvo a la academia eso no me permitiría mantener esa puerta cerrada… sólo… sólo quiero ser fiel a mi decisión…

-Entiendo… pero que des un par de clases no significa que te metas en líos o te pongas en peligro…

-Lo sé… por eso es que tengo dudas…

-Bien… sigue pensándolo… todavía tienes un par de días…- le dijo él y continuó con sus caricias.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió un profundo deseo. Esos días habían sido casi castos y sentía que su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando…

Suspiró y él se quedó mirándola…

-Kate…- le dijo totalmente al tanto de lo que ella necesitaba.

-Por favor, Rick…- le dijo y se quitó el vestido rápidamente, sin darle demasiado tiempo a pensar…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo él mirándola con preocupación, como si fuera a lastimarla.

-Estoy perfectamente… pero te necesito…- dijo ella y deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Rick la contempló unos breves segundos y sonrió cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a ella, era imposible que no sucediese, pero se notaba que ella estaba más necesitada que él y Rick creyó que le costaría más ponerse a la altura del deseo de ella…

Se inclinó hacia adelante, aprovechando que ella seguía de pie y besó su vientre, luego acarició con sus dedos las cicatrices que le habían quedado de los recientes disparos y la sintió temblar.

Se incorporó y la empujó hasta que ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, sus bocas se reunieron intensamente mientras sus dedos hacían su magia entre las piernas de ella…

Rick no supo en qué momento quedó totalmente desnudo entre besos, caricias y jadeos….

De alguna manera agradeció que nadie fuera a visitarlos hacía bastante tiempo, la familia había coincidido en que necesitaban algo de tiempo a solas y eso era increíble, incluso para ellos que estaban tan acostumbrados a que el loft estuviese lleno de gente…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente mientras él se situaba en el lugar indicado y a los pocos segundos la sentía parte de él, ansiosa, casi desesperada…

Por un momento, Rick se olvidó de todo y sólo siguió su instinto, su deseo… luego tomó conciencia del estado de su mujer y trató de serenarse un poco, de buscar un ritmo más lento… aunque aún buscara el placer de ambos…

Kate lo miró agitada y él sintió sus uñas rasgando suavemente sus hombros. Rick se concentró en los ojos de Kate, que lo miraban oscuros, necesitados…

Trató de retrasar su clímax porque pretendía que ella llegara antes que él…

Escuchó un gemido ronco de ella y la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en estado de máximo placer y a los pocos segundos la siguió en esa escalada…

La mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, contra el pecho de él y se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

Acarició su espalda y ella lanzó una risita no bien terminó de recuperarse…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, sintiéndose un tonto por estar tan preocupado.

-Sí… lo siento… estaba desesperada… supongo que serán las hormonas…

-Seguramente…- dijo él y besó su frente- ¿en serio no te hice daño?

-¿Daño? Desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez, Rick… cada vez que estamos juntos me siento viva… sobre todo luego de todo lo que sucedió y desde que estamos esperando un hijo…

-Es que… al principio estaba un poco… desesperado… y no pensaba… y…

-Todo estuvo perfecto…- lo calló ella y volvió a besarlo.

Rick sintió una revolución interna y por un momento, aunque seguían conectados, pensó que el deseo se avivaría… pero sólo resultó un pequeño espasmo, producto de la intensidad con que habían hecho el amor…

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo atrajo a su cuerpo cuando él se desconectó…

-Fue increíble, Rick….

-Lo fue…- dijo él y sonrió con orgullo- y ya, vístete de una vez que me vendrán ganas de nuevo y quiero cuidarte…

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y le hizo caso, consciente de que no era bueno tener una maratón de sexo en su estado… además, se sentía satisfecha y aunque no dudaba en soportar perfectamente otra sesión de pasión, sabía que era mejor cuidarse…

* * *

Cuando salió del baño, luego de una ducha rápida, él estaba preparando algo de comer para ambos…

Kate se estiró para buscar dos vasos de la alacena sin molestarlo a él y se quejó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó él alarmado.

-Sí…- dijo tocándose la parte debajo de su pecho, donde había recibido uno de los impactos y tenía una cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sentí un tirón… evidentemente tendría que hacer un poco más de rehabilitación… no te preocupes, esto no tiene nada que ver con el embarazo…- le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien… mejor…- dijo y asintió- ¿podrás hacer rehabilitación en este estado?

-Lo consultaré… tranquilo…- dijo ella tratando de calmar todas sus dudas- y sobre lo de la academia…

-¿Cuándo has podido pensarlo?- le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Lo he pensado mientras me duchaba… mientras estuvimos juntos no pude pensar en nada más que en ti…- le dijo ella y él sintió su mirada intensa.

-¿Qué harás?

-Creo que me hará bien salir un poco de casa, estar en contacto con gente… quedarme aquí encerrada sólo contribuye a que piense en ciertas cosas que me abruman aún…

-¿Sobre el pasado?

-Sobre el futuro… tengo un poco de miedo de todo lo que se nos viene…

-Kate…

-La realidad es que todo esto que está sucediendo es muy importante pero también muy movilizante y quiero que salga perfecto…

-Saldrá perfecto, ya lo verás…- le dijo él y la abrazó con ternura.

* * *

 **Espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Por supuesto que tengo ideas nuevas e intentaré escribirlas, pero siento que dado el poco tiempo que tengo, tendría que terminar algunas para no terminar dejándolas de lado por escribir la nueva. Nos vemos en el próximo! GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ SIEMPRE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate llegó a su casa y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y pateaba los tacos altísimos que había usado para su tercer día en la Academia.

Los dos días anteriores habían sido tranquilos, pero este último, quizá por acumulación o simplemente porque no había descansado bien la noche anterior, se le había hecho interminable…

El grupo de cadetes que le había tocado en suerte era bastante problemático, incluso había un par de jóvenes que la habían mirado y comentado un poco de más y ella, a pesar de la incomodidad, había manejado bien la situación, pero ese tipo de cosas le daban mucha rabia, todavía había muchos machistas que creían que porque ella era una mujer, y cuidaba su apariencia, entonces podían tratarla con toda libertad, sin respetar su jerarquía…

Se preguntó si eso era lo que realmente quería para su vida y lanzó una carcajada divertida…

Esa era una simple ocupación… algo momentáneo, ni siquiera era su verdadero cargo, sólo se distraía para no estar metida todo el día en su casa, preguntándose qué clase de madre sería y si su hijo sería sano…

Y lo peor de todo había sido el episodio del desmayo… las autoridades se habían asustado bastante al enterarse de que se había caído en plena clase, porque por supuesto no conocían su estado… por suerte unas jóvenes alumnas la habían ayudado a recuperarse… y se había repuesto rápidamente…

* * *

Cuando Rick entró con algunas bolsas, para su planeada cena, la vio sentada allí, confortablemente en el sofá, sin hablar y suspiró…

-Un día largo…- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Interminable… estos son esos momentos en que me pregunto por qué acepté esta oferta…- dijo suspirando, meditando cuanto esfuerzo le tomaría levantarse y besar a su marido.

-Porque no querías quedarte en casa sin hacer nada… porque necesitabas tomar aire… porque…

-Ya… lo sé… pero estoy demasiado cansada, no sé lo que me pasa…

-Tienes un bebé en tu vientre, Kate… te sentirás más cansada que de costumbre… es lo normal…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella comprensiva- creo que aún no me acostumbré a la idea… tenía una vida mucho más activa antes y a veces pienso que no la recuperaré…

-Creí que habías decidido dejar de lado la carrera…

-La carrera sí, pero quiero mantenerme activa…

-No te preocupes que con los niños lo harás…- le dijo él sonriente.

-¿Los niños? ¿cuántos hijos crees que tendremos?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No lo sé… supongo que por lo menos tres… así lo aseguró…

-Ah… por favor… no me lo recuerdes…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿No quieres más de uno?

-Ni siquiera sé cómo será la experiencia, Rick… no tuve el primero y me estás hablando de otros dos…- dijo algo exasperada ella, pero más por los nervios que le provocaba lo vertiginoso de los planes de su marido.

-No tienes por qué enojarte…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado- perdóname, quizá soy yo que estoy un poco ansioso…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Un poco bastante ansioso…-dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y él acarició su cabello…

-Kate… creo que debería comenzar a cocinar algo si queremos tener una cena relativamente normal…

-Mmm… no…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- quédate así un rato más… podríamos dormir una siesta…- agregó con tono adormilado.

-Pero…

-Vamos… ¿acaso no tienes un poco de sueño?

-Si duermo ahora no podré hacerlo a la noche…- se quejó él cuando sintió que ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él para convencerlo de que dormir era la mejor opción del universo.

-Tengo sueño…- se quejó ella y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Rick suspiró y se quedó con ella un rato más, tratando de no dormirse porque sabía que luego le esperaría una noche demasiado larga…

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, la dejó, un poco protestando pero luego Kate se acomodó y se quedó totalmente dormida en el sillón…

Rick sonrió luego de taparla con una manta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se enfocó en preparar la cena y cuando terminaba de darle su punto a la salsa que preparaba, recibió una llamada de Alexis…

-Hey… cariño… ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó con alegría.

-Bien… estoy bien… ¿ustedes? ¿cómo está Kate?

-Bien… muy bien… trabajando en la Academia… contenta…

-Lo sé… tengo una amiga que está con ella en las clases de táctica de interrogatorios…

-Ah… mira qué casualidad…

-Te llamo porque me contó que Kate no se había sentido bien esta mañana… que había tenido un desmayo… ¿todo en orden?

-Todo… todo en orden…- dijo Rick algo sorprendido- no me contó nada… estaba cansada hoy y se quedó dormida… quizá le está costando adaptarse al nuevo trabajo…

-O quizás está embarazada…- dijo Alexis y Rick sintió una punzada de culpa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Me dices que está cansada, tuvo un desmayo… ¿acaso se cuidan para no tener bebés, papá?

-Alexis… eso es algo que…

-Ok… no necesitas contarme los detalles… sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien…

-Escucha…- dijo sabiendo que no quería seguir mintiéndole a su hija.

-Lo sabía…- dijo Alexis y Rick se dio cuenta de que no podría mentirle aún intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Alexis… por favor… no queremos decirlo por ahora… queremos esperar que se cumplan los tres meses… ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo… ¿está confirmado?

-Confirmadísimo… pero no le digas nada a la abuela… ¿podrás hacerme ese favor?

-Lo intentaré…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada maliciosa.

-En serio… si mi madre se entera, lo sabrá toda la ciudad, y eso es precisamente lo que no queremos…

-No te preocupes… y papá…- dijo e hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Rick la escuchaba- esto feliz por ustedes…

-Gracias… nosotros también lo estamos…- dijo antes de cortar.

* * *

Vio aparecer a Kate dando tumbos, los ojos pegados, el cabello todo despeinado y casi se echa a reír. Todas esas cosas no hacían más que demostrarle que estaba viviendo la vida que quería… con la mujer que quería y ahora la familia seguiría agrandándose…

-Huele increíble…- dijo Kate y sonrió, adormilada.

-Lo sé… estaba por ir a despertarte…

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Alexis me llamó… parece que una amiga de ella es una alumna tuya de la Academia… le contó sobre tu… desmayo…- dijo y la miró con intención.

-Fue solo un pequeño susto… de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo, rodeada de mis alumnas…

-El caso es que…

-Alexis se enteró del embarazo…- dijo Kate comprendiendo a donde iba la conversación.

-Así es… me lo preguntó directamente y no quise mentirle… ¿hice mal?

-No… para nada… mientras trate de no comentarlo…

-Con mi madre… ya sé… se lo advertí…

-¿Qué dijo?

-Está feliz…- dijo y él la vio exhalar el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Me alegra…

-A mí también… ¿comemos?

-Comamos ya…- dijo Kate, que lo besó con ternura y se enfocó en ayudarlo a preparar la mesa…

* * *

 **Bueno, Alexis ya se enteró y está feliz, veremos como sigue! Nos vemos en el próximo que espero será muy pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate levantó la vista cuando al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba, escucharon el timbre y Rick se levantó a abrir…

-Papá…- dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura, para luego invitarla a pasar.

-¿Cómo estás Kate?- le preguntó a ella luego de acercarse.

-Bien… mejor… por suerte…- admitió Kate y vio asentir a la pelirroja.

-No usaste tus llaves… ¿pasó algo?

-Pues… no quería incomodarlos… como no avisé que vendría…- dijo y sonrió.

-No nos incomodas…- dijo Kate y aceptó un beso en la mejilla de la hija de Rick.

-Vine porque no podía aguantarme… estoy muy feliz…- dijo y luego del beso vino un cálido y apretado abrazo que sorprendió un poco a Kate.

Kate sabía que Alexis le tenía cariño, pero también que había sido muy celosa de su relación con su padre, sobre todo porque para la joven, Rick había estado en peligro demasiadas veces para poder estar cerca de ella…

-Dime que no le dijiste nada a tu abuela…- dijo Rick y no exhaló el aire que retenía hasta no verla negar con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ustedes tienen todo el derecho del mundo de guardarse esta noticia hasta que lo decidan oportuno…

-En realidad es casi una cábala…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bueno, como sea… yo no seré quien abra la boca…- dijo Alexis y le extendió una bolsa con dibujos de ositos a Kate- espero que te guste, aún no sabemos el sexo… pero… si en algún tiempo lo sabemos, podrás cambiarlo…

Kate sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de emoción. No solo no esperaba esa clase de reacción de Alexis, sobre todo porque la llegada de otro hijo para Rick sería una competencia directa para ella que por más de 20 años había sido su única hija, sino por el tipo de relación que tenían…

-Es precioso…- dijo cuando sacó de dentro de la bolsa un tierno oso blanco y beige, de piel suave, alargado, que Kate sabía que se usaba como almohada…

-Yo tuve uno parecido… pero quedó destruido… mi papá me dejó conservarlo de pequeña y creo que hasta le pinté los ojos para que estuviese maquillado…

-Me imagino…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara con ternura- gracias… de verdad… yo… tenía un poco de miedo de que no quisieras pensar en tener un hermano, en compartir a tu padre… y…

-Puedo decirte que compartirlo no es fácil… pero lo he tenido para mí sola mucho tiempo y si él y tú son felices… yo también lo soy…- dijo y besó la mejilla de su padre, que se había quedado callado, observándolas.

-Me encanta verlas así… durante algún tiempo, pensé que ustedes, a pesar de sentir aprecio una por la otra, no se llevarían bien, porque son distintas en muchos aspectos… pero veo que estaba equivocado…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate- desde el principio hemos tenido una buena relación y eso es independiente de lo que sucedía entre nosotros dos…

-No puedo negar que en algún momento me molesté un poco contigo… me parecía que no sabías lo que querías… que para ti, arrastrar a mi padre al peligro contigo era como algo sin importancia… pero me he dado cuenta de cuánto se quieren y todo lo que han luchado para llegar hasta aquí… así que estoy contenta… y los apoyo…

-¿Tú qué quisieras que sea el bebé?

-No lo sé… dicen mis amigas que un hermano varón es muy lindo pero a la vez pesado… una hermana mujer es mejor, pero termina compitiendo contigo… en fin, lo que sea estará bien…- dijo Alexis y acarició la piel suave del oso.

-Supongo que tengo que irme ya, porque no llegaré a mi clase… ¿así que una de tus amigas está conmigo?

-Laura Bradley…

-¿Ella es tu amiga? Es excelente, se le nota… quiere superarse día a día… me agrada… pero no le diré nada, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas, conoces a un profesor y te torturan toda la carrera…

-Gracias, sí, mejor no decir nada…- dijo y besó su mejilla y luego la de su padre.

-¿Quieres que te acerque? Estoy saliendo ahora mismo…

-Gracias… me vendría bien…- dijo Alexis y salieron ambas luego de que Kate se inclinara para besar a Rick y él acariciara brevemente su vientre.

-Nos vemos luego…- les dijo él mientras veía la puerta cerrarse…

Se quedó mirando la nada, feliz… contento de ver como todo iba saliendo tal como él esperaba… aunque esa reacción de Alexis, lejos de parecerle adulta, había sido inesperada… Rick siempre había creído que el día que su hija se enterara de que tendría un hermano, lo soportaría y lo llevaría bien, pero no se comprometería tanto… habría que ver cómo iban a seguir las cosas, pero se sentía bien que fueran todos una gran familia…

* * *

Kate se dedicó a su trabajo y se sorprendió sintiéndose mucho mejor ese día, que había descansado lo suficiente…

Cuando volvió a la tarde, Rick no estaba y lo echó de menos, había días en los que sólo esperaba llegar a su casa para fundirse en un abrazo interminable con él y no despegarse más… al menos hasta el día siguiente…

Rick entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la vio dormida en el sofá. Sus ojos se perdieron en sus facciones suaves, ella estaba relajada descansando y la vio más bella que nunca…

Se dirigió a la habitación y dejó allí todas las bolsas que había comprado. Supo que quizá Kate se molestara, era como que ella no quería adelantarse por miedo a que el embarazo pudiera interrumpirse, porque eso era muy normal en los primeros meses… pero él ya se había dejado llevar por la felicidad que sentía y había comprado un montón de cosas que consideraba útiles para el nuevo y futuro integrante de la familia.

Kate abrió los ojos cuando sintió sobre su cara la suavidad de los dedos de él…

-Hey…- le dijo ella y pestañeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

-¿Estabas muy cansada?

-No lo sé… me quedé dormida, usualmente me pasa eso… estoy bien…

-Yo… Kate… estaba tan feliz hoy que se me ocurrió… pero… prométeme que no te enojarás…

-¿Por qué pienso que lo haré a pesar de prometerlo?- dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Es que… sé que querías dejar pasar más tiempo… pero estuve… estuve haciendo compras…- dijo y levantó su mano, mostrándole un par de botitas blancas de algodón, rematadas en un moñito de cinta muy fina, de seda…

-No podría enojarme porque compraste un par de botitas, Castle…- dijo Kate y lanzó una carcajada para luego besar sus labios- eres un exagerado…

-No exagero… esto no fue lo único que compré…- dijo él y apretó los labios, sabiendo que ella finalmente se molestaría.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Kate y se levantó despacio, encaminándose hacia la habitación, en donde estaba segura estaban las cosas.

Rick decidió quedarse sentado allí, a salvo y la miró perderse y quedarse en silencio por un rato…

-¡Castle!- le dijo y él supo que el ataque de ansiedad que lo había hecho comprar todas esas cosas podría ponerlo en peligro si se acercaba demasiado…

-Voy…- dijo en voz tan baja que seguramente ella no lo había escuchado…

 **Bueno, esto se pone cada vez mejor, espero que lo estén disfrutando como yo! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amiga Lanie…

-Amiga…- le dijo Lanie y la abrazó tan fuerte que Kate sintió que recordaba a su suegra.

-Qué suerte que has terminado temprano…- le dijo y la dejó pasar.

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, buscando no cometer ninguna infidencia, sobre todo si estaba Martha.

-Sola, sí… Rick no está…- le dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Todo bien? ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy feliz… de verdad…- dijo y sonrió con tanta sinceridad que a Lanie no le quedaron dudas.

-Pero…- se atrevió a decir luego de que la cara de Kate se transfigurara…

-Tantas cosas…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están mal con Castle?

-Mal no… pero está taaaan ansioso…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con impotencia- lo peor es que está contagiándome la ansiedad a mí…

-Eso no es bueno… pero supongo que la ansiedad en él es normal… ¿qué hizo esta vez?

-Se lo contó a Alexis… bueno, no es que se lo haya contado, sólo se lo confirmó…

-¿Algún problema?

-No, no… Alexis es un sol… reaccionó mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera creído… pero el otro día, cuando volví de la Academia me dijo que había hecho algunas compras…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Compró mucho?

-No sólo eso… no es que me preocupe la bañera con posibilidad de adaptarse al cuerpo, o el biberón o el montón de ropa… todo lo tengo por triplicado…

-¿Trillizos?- dijo escandalizada.

-No… no… sólo se trata de un bebé… pero él compró, por las dudas, todo por tres… porque dice que tarde o temprano tendremos otros dos hijos, como nos dijo ese loco que venía del futuro y ahora, lo peor es que no sé dónde vamos a guardar todo eso… además, Lanie… aún no pasaron los tres meses más complicados, dime… ¿qué hará si yo llegara a perder el embarazo?

-Eso no pasará… no sería justo…- dijo Lanie negando con la cabeza, la realidad era que su amiga tenía toda la razón y simplemente no sabía qué decirle.

-Podría pasar, tú lo sabes mejor que yo…

-Tú tienes que tratar de calmarte… no debes pensar en nada más que en ser feliz… después de tanto que han pasado te lo mereces…

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro, pero este hombre no deja de hacer cosas que para lo único que contribuyen es para ponerme nerviosa, además… ¿acaso no tengo derecho a elegir yo misma algo de todo eso?

-Si tengo que serte sincera, sí, tienes toda la razón, pero conozco a tu marido, es uno de esos que ya no quedan… tienes que tratar de comprenderlo…

-Lo hago… cada minuto, Lanie… y espero que él también haga lo mismo…

-Sólo piensa en cuidarte… que él se encargue de su ansiedad… es el único consejo que puedo darte para que pases este primer tiempo…

* * *

Lanie se quedó con ella toda la tarde y cuando Rick volvió, ya se había ido…

-Pensé que todavía estarían charlando…- dijo Rick luego de besar sus labios.

-¿Todo bien con Alexis y Hayley?

-Todo bien…- dijo Rick y suspiró, aún no se hacía a la idea de lo que sucedía entre ellas.

-Me alegra…- dijo y sintió una leve punzada a un costado de su vientre.

Rick observó su cara de dolor y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo…- dijo respirando con dificultad- tuve una punzada…

-¿Por qué no te recuestas?- le dijo con cara de terror.

-Estoy bien… quiero decir… mejor…- dijo y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-No, Castle… estoy bien…

-Así nos quedaríamos tranquilos…- insistió Rick.

-Ya pasó… ¿puedes ayudarme a calmarme en lugar de proponer nuevas preocupaciones? Esto no es nada… quizá estuve mucho tiempo en una posición o quizás es algo que se está moviendo de lugar… tú sabes que los órganos se van desplazando lentamente para hacer espacio, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo y se acercó, besó su frente con ternura y ella sonrió un poco- perdóname… de verdad… no sé qué me pasa… supongo que quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien… nos merecemos eso…

-Todo saldrá bien… pero te necesito más tranquilo, menos ansioso… ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, acariciando con suavidad su vientre- te prometo que haré todo lo posible por traerte tranquilidad y no más preocupaciones…

-Gracias… sólo eso necesito…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- le preguntó él, súbitamente ansioso, otra vez.

-¿Lo tomarás conmigo?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Te parece?

-Yo creo que será muy terapéutico para mí recibir algunas caricias… ¿no lo crees?- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Te refieres a…?- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Ya te olvidaste como fue que concebimos a nuestro bebé, Castle?

-Es que… ¿te parece?

-Yo no digo que tengamos que tener sexo pero necesito que me acaricies, necesito sentirte cerca… ¿vamos o no?

-Sí… sí, por supuesto…- dijo él y se levantó para preparar el baño para ambos.

Kate arrugó la nariz mientras lo veía quitarse la ropa, tratando de no mirarla. ¿Acaso estaba incómodo?

No… Rick ya había tenido una hija, sabía perfectamente que no le haría ningún daño a su hijo si no hacían locuras… sin embargo, parecía un adolescente inexperto y Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando entró en contacto con el agua poco más que tibia y el aroma de las sales llegó hasta su nariz…

Rick se sumergió y quedó tras ella cuando la tomó en sus brazos. Kate se apoyó sobre su pecho y se dejó allí… con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando la sensación…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato.

-Sí… estoy bien… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Te siento raro, incómodo… no quiero forzarte…- le dijo ella sin moverse.

-Sólo… no quiero provocar situaciones que nos traigan problemas…

-¿Es por el dolor que tuve?- le preguntó ella sin comprender.

-Algo de eso…- dijo y acarició con suavidad sus hombros.

-Estoy bien, Rick… ¿puedes confiar en mí?

-No es que no confíe… lo que ocurre es que siento que no podemos permitirnos más errores… ya fueron demasiados…

-¿Demasiados errores? ¿Hay un límite?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Quiero que esto funcione… nos hemos esforzado tanto… no quiero que salga mal… es todo…

-Bien… ¿puedes relajarte? Todo saldrá bien… todo aquello que no nos dejaba descansar está resuelto… ahora sólo hay que enfocarse en ser feliz…

-Es cierto…- dijo y besó su nuca, tratando de hacerle caso y relajarse, por fin…

Kate cerró los ojos al sentir que su piel se erizaba ante el roce de sus labios… tomó las manos de él, a cada lado de su cintura y las subió, depositándolas sobre su pecho, pidiéndole en silencio que la acariciara…

-Kate…- le dijo él a modo de protesta y ella suspiró.

-Ya… cállate… necesito que me acaricies…- le dijo y él le hizo caso, estimulando su pecho con suavidad al principio, y luego un poco más intensamente…

Luego de un rato de caricias lánguidas, ella se movió y giró su cuerpo para colocarse sobre él, mirándolo de frente…

Lo besó húmedamente y descendió sobre su erección despacio, deseando sentir cada milímetro de él…

Rick la vio cerrar los ojos y deseó guardar esa imagen para siempre… Kate no se arriesgaría a hacer nada si no se sintiera del todo bien… y a juzgar por lo rápido que su cuerpo se adaptó a él, estaba más que preparada para eso…

Kate se mordió el labio, esperando que él comenzara a moverse, dándole espacio, porque sabía que, increíblemente, era él quien tenía un poco de reparos en ese momento…

Rick levantó sus manos y se inclinó para besar cada cicatriz de su pecho y abdomen antes de comenzar a moverse lenta, pero rítmicamente hasta hacerla jadear de placer…

La vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis y eso lo llevó a él hacia el borde del abismo, dejándose ir suavemente, como si temiera lastimarla…

Kate apoyó su frente sobre la de él mientras recuperaba la respiración normal y él deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, temiendo que pudiese tener frío…

-Te amo…- murmuró ella y se acomodó en sus brazos adormilada.

-Te amo…- repitió él y se quedó un rato así, tratando de que ella descansase, total, luego podrían salir del baño y preparar la cena…

* * *

 **Bueno, esta historia sigue. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate se acomodó el pijama cómodo y abrigado y sonrió. Había decidido quedarse en la cama hasta más tarde, total, no tenía nada que hacer. Su suplencia en la Academia había terminado y Rick había estado algo ocupado esos días con la editorial, que lo había convencido de seguir con sus novelas gráficas…

Ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial y el peligro de que el embarazo no siguiera había disminuido porque ya estaba cursando el cuarto mes y se sentía mucho mejor de los dolores de cabeza, las náuseas y eventuales vómitos y sobre todo de ese sopor que no le dejaba tener los ojos abiertos…

Pero le dolía el cuerpo, había hecho algo de ejercicio esos días y ahora había decidido tomarse unas horas más de descanso…

Por supuesto que Kate y Rick habían comenzado a dar la noticia de que tendrían un bebé al resto de sus familiares y amigos, y todos lo habían tomado bien, la única que había exagerado genuinamente había sido Martha, pero eso era lo que ellos esperaban, así que estaban preparados para las noticias de espectáculos en donde habían salido, con fotografía y todo, confirmando que estaban "embarazados".

Kate lanzó una risita feliz y recordó los tiempos en que cada vez que su nombre salía en el Ledger, en la parte de espectáculos y ligado al de Rick, quería salir corriendo a esconderse bajo su cama, ella no era de las que disfrutaba de tener un alto perfil, sobre todo en la farándula neoyorquina…

Pero eso había cambiado, su amor por Rick lo había hecho todo bien… y se había acostumbrado a la idea de que algún periodista "amigo" de Rick llamara de vez en cuando para confirmar versiones que a veces eran ciertas y otras eran totalmente falsas…

Lo que le causaba algo de incomodidad a Kate era toda esa historia que se había armado en torno al sexo de su bebé… ella no tenía dudas de que tendría una niña… y deseaba que se pareciera a Rick… que tuviera sus ojos o al menos ese carácter que tanto la había enamorado de él…

Pero entre los amigos y familiares, parecía que había una apuesta… y no solo de palabra sino que varios estaban dejando allí sus ahorros, convencidos de que tenían razón…

En la comisaría, la mayoría de sus ex compañeros, de todos los departamentos, coincidían en que estaba esperando un varón… tanto confiaban en eso que cada vez que la veían, le preguntaban por el pequeño Rick…

Lanie, Ryan y unos pocos estaban de acuerdo con ella… y Rick también, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro y le había jurado y perjurado que no había apostado dinero en eso…

Kate deslizó sus manos por sobre su vientre, debajo de la tela de su pijama y cerró los ojos. Casi no podía esperar a tener a su bebé en sus brazos…

Quiso echar una mirada a su futuro, pero no se atrevió, o no pudo, demasiadas cosas le habían sucedido para ayudarla a crear esa barrera confortable en la que ella sólo se permitía sorprenderse de las cosas buenas que pudieran pasarle de ahora en más…

Algunas lágrimas se le escaparon al recordar a su madre e imaginarse lo feliz que sería si estuviese a su lado… aunque ella sabía que su madre siempre estaba a su lado, a pesar de no poder verla…

No escuchó entrar a Rick al loft y cuando lo vio entrar tratando de no hacer ruido por si ella estaba dormida, atinó a secarse las lágrimas, quería olvidar esos pensamientos que la ponían más sensible…

-Hey… ¿pasó algo?- le dijo él, arrodillándose a su lado, preocupado genuinamente.

-No… no te preocupes, sólo pensaba…

-¿En algo malo?- preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza- tu mamá…

-Así es…- dijo ella algo sorprendida de que él la conociera tanto.

-Kate… tu madre está siempre a tu lado… y también estará al lado de nuestro niño o niña… y de los que vengan luego… es así… lo sabes…

-Lo sé… en eso pensaba también… pero la realidad es que me haría mucha falta un abrazo suyo… verla sonreír y sentirse orgullosa de todo lo que he logrado en mi vida…- dijo Kate con pesar.

-Duérmete pensando en eso… quizá puedas tener uno de esos hermosos sueños en los que uno puede hacer lo que en realidad no puede…

-¿Te ha pasado?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-No a ese nivel… pero me pasaba cuando tú no te decidías a estar conmigo que me dormía pensando en ti y en el sueño podía sostenerte en mis brazos, decirte al oído cuanto te amaba y que te esperaría lo que fuese necesario…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella tocada por el comentario.

-Así es…

-Rick… lamento haberte hecho sufrir…- dijo ella con pesar.

-No volveremos sobre eso… lo importante es lo que sucede ahora… estamos formando una familia, Kate… esto es mucho más de lo que yo podría haberme imaginado cuando nos conocimos…

-Es un hermoso sueño…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando su vientre, haciéndola compartir esa caricia con su futuro hijo…

Rick besó con ternura sus labios, luego su cuello y más tarde descendió hasta su vientre, levantando un poco la tela del pijama para acceder a su piel…

-Ya se ha empezado a notar…- dijo mirándola desde esa posición, con la mejilla casi pegada a su vientre.

-¿Tú crees? Yo me veo gorda… he engordado poco… pero me siento hinchada…- dijo con pesar y él alzó las cejas.

-Te ves increíble… estás preciosa, Kate… ¿de qué hablas?

-Castle ¿estás ciego?- le dijo como resaltando lo obvio.

-Para nada…- dijo y se quedó un momento besando la piel de su vientre, a la altura del ombligo- bueno, te dejaré descansar… para eso te quedaste recostada ¿verdad?

-Bueno… digamos que podría soportar algunas caricias y luego dormir una pequeña siesta…

-Supongo que… el deber me llama…- dijo alzando repetidamente las cejas y haciéndola sonreír.

Rick la besó con ternura al principio pero luego las cosas se pusieron más intensas al constatar que ella reaccionaba a sus caricias…

Hicieron el amor con necesidad pero hubo momentos de plena ternura, sobre todo cuando se terminó. Rick se quedó un rato con ella en la cama y luego se levantó, sabiendo que tenía una reunión a la que no podría faltar…

Kate se quedó dormida pensando en su madre y en lo que él le había dicho, se despertó con una sonrisa al escucharlo volver, cerca del mediodía…

* * *

-¿Pudiste descansar?- le preguntó él mientras le veía desperezarse.

-Sí… mucho…- dijo ella y se tomó su tiempo.

-Bien… prepararé algo de comer…

-Yo lo haré…- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente- ¿sabes? Tenías razón… vi a mi madre en sueños… estaba muy feliz y me dio un cálido y hermoso abrazo…- le dijo sonriente.

-Me alegra…

-Gracias… porque siempre estás en todos los detalles… me haces muy feliz…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y la abrazó suavemente para después acompañarla a cocinar juntos…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que todo sigue bien con estos "tres", veremos que pasa en el próximo, que les prometo que no tardará mucho y al contrario de lo que sucede con las otras historias, creo que esta tiene mucho más para contar! Gracias por leer y los reviews serán bienvenidos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Sí, ya sé, dudarán de que esto realmente este sucediendo pero soy yo, y no puedo decir que he vuelto porque este será el último capítulo hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones (me estoy yendo hoy mismo) de las que pienso volver renovada y sin bloqueos porque sí, lo admito, este último tiempo, al margen de unos pequeños problemas de salud, estuve bastante bloqueada, creyendo que más de lo que había escrito no podía escribir, releyendo mis historias y pensando en que no se me ocurría ni una sola idea que fuese distinta...**

 **Pero en fin, no quería dejarlos sin nada hasta la vuelta, que será en un par de semanas... lo bueno es que visitaré New York después de muchos años y confío en que esto me dejará más inspiración, ¿no creen?**

 **Otra cosa: muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes de aliento, nunca fue mi idea dejarlos esperando o no seguir, la realidad es que el bloqueo me superó y no quiero escribir cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir...  
**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos...**

 **Capítulo 22**

Kate cerró la puerta de un golpe, estaba furiosa. Otra vez Rick y sus niñerías… estaba demasiado enojada como para comprenderlo…

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y bufó con fastidio…

-No quiero hablar…- dijo en voz alta.

-Kate…- escuchó del otro lado y sin siquiera cerrar los ojos pudo imaginarse a su marido con cara de perrito abandonado, arrepentido… pero ya era tarde…

-Déjame en paz…

-Pero… ¿podemos al menos hablar?- insistió Rick y ella bufó, otra vez, para hacerlo más notorio para él y abrió la puerta, quedándose allí, tapándole el paso para que él dijera lo que quería decir y luego la dejara en paz.

-Habla de una vez…- dijo con una mirada que Rick sintió que lo traspasaba.

-Kate… - tartamudeó él y ella suspiró- fue solo un juego…

-¿Juego? ¿Te parece? Para ti todo es un juego, pero se trata de un hijo, de nuestro hijo, Castle…

-¿Es un varón?- dijo pestañeando, sin poder creerlo…

-No te diré nada, te lo has ganado… sigue con tus jueguitos… sigue apostando dinero al sexo de nuestro hijo…

-¿Me estás confirmando que es un varón?- insistió él.

-Ninguna confirmación, le pedí al técnico que no me lo dijera… estoy molesta Rick… ahora… déjame en paz…- dijo y empujó la puerta, cerrándosela prácticamente en las narices, pero sin trabarla, por lo que Rick supo que si la dejaba calmarse, probablemente pudiera entrar más tarde… plan B, tenía que pensar en uno, ahora mismo…

Caminó hacia la cocina pensativo, ese plan B tenía que ser muy efectivo, porque a las hormonas de Kate no era fácil ganarles… sobre todo sabiendo que Kate podría haberlo matado por lo que hizo sin la intervención de las hormonas…

Se detuvo en seco cuando la luz de una idea apareció en su mente… sonrió con satisfacción y tomó su chaqueta, ese plan no podía fallar… de eso estaba seguro…

* * *

Kate se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama y apoyó la cara directamente sobre la almohada, todo aquello era una locura, porque a pesar del enojo, Kate reconocía que la discusión había sido una tontería… ¿serían las hormonas? ¿todavía?

La realidad es que Kate encontraba muy molesto que mientras ella sufría todos esos cambios en su cuerpo y tenía todos esos fantasmas que atacan a las mujeres en su condición de primerizas, sobre si todo saldrá bien, si el bebé será sano o si serán buenas madres, su marido se pusiera a jugar y a apostar como si ella fuese una gran ruleta… y todos estuvieran apostando al negro o al rojo…

Se lamentó, realmente hubiese sido importante conocer el sexo de su bebé… pero había sido presa de la rabia y le había pedido al técnico que no se lo confirmase, solo para molestar a su marido… y ella también había resultado damnificada, porque si había algo que ella estaba desesperada por saber era el sexo de su bebé… ya que de esa manera podría comenzar a decorar su habitación, podría comprar algo, o quizá hacerlo con sus manos… pensar en el nombre… " _si es varón, no se llamará Cosmo_ ", pensó y sacudió la cabeza…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se acomodó boca arriba y acarició su vientre. Quería evitar llorar, tenía la impresión de que si no era por emoción, su hijo se sentiría tan triste como ella y eso era impensable… el pequeño Castlecito… o Castlecita debía ser la persona más feliz del mundo… ella se aseguraría de eso…

Se imaginó sus ojos, cristalinos… ¿celestes o ámbar? De cualquier modo serían increíbles… se imaginó su cuerpecito tibio, buscando más calor en sus brazos, quiso imaginarse su aroma… a bebé… pero ella no lo conocía demasiado, no estaba acostumbrada a los bebés porque nunca le habían simpatizado… hasta ahora, por supuesto…

Quiso pensar en un aroma, algo que le recordara a su niñez, a su madre… flores silvestres… ese era un hermoso aroma para asociar con su hijo…

Se quedó dormida… anhelando que el tiempo pasara rápido para conocer esa carita que la cautivaría por el resto de su vida…

Se olvidó del enojo, después de todo lo que habían pasado ella y Rick, su hijo era lo más importante… había que enfocarse en eso…

* * *

Rick entró a la casa con una sonrisa en la cara y un ramo de flores. No tenía idea de por qué, pero a pesar de haber ido a comprarlas convencido de que elegiría la docena de las mejores rosas de criadero, que sabía que a Kate le encantarían, había optado por un ramo más sencillo, unas flores que lo habían cautivado con su aroma suave, fragante, silvestre…

Decidió preparar uno de esos cafés que Kate acostumbraba a adorar y se esmeró en dibujar un hermoso corazón para llevarle…

Se acercó a la habitación y se sintió bastante nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien… sin duda el plan B daría resultado, con un poco de suerte y si Kate había bajado el nivel de enojo luego de descansar un rato…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la vio descansando, con sus manos sobre su vientre, la lámpara de la mesa de noche la iluminaba apenas, pero Rick supo y vio una hermosa sonrisa en su cara…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la miró. Repasó mentalmente sus rasgos… tendría que esmerarse en no cometer esos errores tan tontos, la había perdido demasiadas veces, ya no quedaba más tiempo por perder y él quería vivir cada minuto a su lado… con ella y con su bebé…

Volvió a sonreír y ella abrió los ojos…

-Kate…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-Rick…- jadeó ella, sus ojos en los de él, y Rick supo que el enojo había pasado…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick sabiendo que el enojo podía haber pasado pero el tema quizá no estaba olvidado.

Kate alzó la mano y tocó sus labios.

-Me quedé dormida… soñé con un lugar ideal… un campo interminable de flores… lirios, eso creo… era perfecto, Rick… y estaba mi madre… compartíamos eso…

-Kate…- dijo Rick y tragó saliva, entregándole las flores.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo ella sentándose en la cama para recibir las flores y acercarlas a su nariz para aspirar su aroma- eran como estas... idénticas...

-Ya ves que nuestra conexión sigue intacta...- dijo alzando las cejas y ella sonrió.

-Como el primer día...

-Fui con toda la intención de comprarte las mejores rosas pero… al final me gustaron estas… y… hay algo más que quiero decirte…- dijo él y le entregó la taza de café…

Kate sonrió al ver el corazón dibujado y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Dime…- dijo ella y sonrió otra vez.

-Más allá de las tontas apuestas… sé que para ti era importante saber el sexo de nuestro bebé…

-Yo… creo que iré a buscar otra orden para un ultrasonido… le diré a mi médico que la perdí… lo sabremos pronto…

-En realidad… ya lo sabemos…- dijo él y aclaró su voz cuando ella se puso seria de golpe.

-¿Lo sabemos? ¿qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, cuando me dijiste que le habías pedido al técnico que no te lo dijera se me ocurrió ir a hablarle… y recordaba perfectamente…

-Rick…

-Kate… tenías razón, tendremos una niña…- dijo con una voz tan suave que creyó que ella no lo había oído.

Kate pestañeó un par de veces y sintió que las palabras se le acumulaban en la garganta, no podía hablar… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Rick la vio temblar suavemente…

-¿Una niña?- preguntó cuando pudo hablar, en medio del llanto.

-Una hermosa niña… que será igual a ti…- le dijo Rick y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba a la par de ella.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, de a momentos llorando, en otros riendo y todo el tiempo abrazados…

Rick deslizó una mano hacia el vientre de Kate y lo acarició con ternura.

-Siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad?

-Siempre…- dijo ella con orgullo- pero si hubiese estado equivocada hubiese sido muy feliz también…

-Yo también… soy muy feliz… y hubiese sido muy feliz… porque es contigo… no hay nadie en este mundo con quien hubiese querido tener más hijos que contigo, Kate…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y luego de lanzar una carcajada agregó- más te vale…- y él rió.

-Tendremos que pensar en un nom…- comenzó a decir él y ella lo interrumpió.

-Lily… se llamará Lily… y me recordará ese hermoso lugar y a mi madre…

-Lily… me gusta…- dijo sonriendo y luego besó sus labios- me encanta… Lily…

Kate sonrió complacida y besó sus labios mientras sus dedos y los de Rick se entrelazaban sobre su vientre…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos... obviamente que habrá más de esta historia, no sé si tan pronto como ustedes quisieran, pero habrá continuación, lo prometo! Hasta la vuelta!**


End file.
